History Links
by Lily1186
Summary: A girl finds Sara, and tells her about there pasts. However, she gets kidnapped before she can finish telling her.
1. Default Chapter

"You all remember the deadline right?" A young woman stood in the doorway of her office in front of a bustling newsroom full of people. Her brown hair was shiny and tied in braids in the back of her head. She wore a full-length light pink sheer fabric that wrapped around her waist a few times and that seemed to move with her as she walked. Her shirt was of the same fabric but it hung loosely as not to suffocate her. The most stunning part of her though was her eyes. Her emerald green one on the right, and crystal blue on the left. They seemed to twinkle in the light and peer into your soul. But at the same time they were cloudy, as you could not usually read how she really felt. Her breathtaking bracelet accented her eyes further. A line of small dangling pins wrapped its way around her wrist, and followed the bones of her middle finger where it finally wound itself around it. The most beautiful part of it though was the Celtic knot that entangled itself in the middle of the back of her hand. A small gem hung off of the bottom of the knot. It played in the sun as if it was alive in a seemingly unnoticeable way.   
  


"Have you finished with that yet David?" She asked as she entered the office at the end of the hall. "Not yet Claire, but don't worry." "I won't" she replied with a small smile. "You seem a little too relaxed considering the deadline is in 2 days, then again "Have you finished with that yet David?" She asked as she entered the office at the end of the hall. "Not yet Claire, but don't worry." "I won't" she replied with a small smile. "You seem a little too relaxed considering the deadline is in 2 days, then again nothing ever seems to bother you." "Why should it?" She said with a twinge of teasing. "You are something else girl" he laughed. "I really wish you wouldn't call me girl" she said with a soft sigh. "You are only 23." "Yes but still..." "Sorry" he said when he realized she was actually upset about it; he hated making her feel bad. "Don't worry about it" she said back when she noticed that it bothered him. "Yeah, right" he said with a small look of apprehension. She sighed again and placed her hands delicately on her temples. Suddenly almost painfully an image appeared in her minds eye.

The images didn't appear clear right away but soon they came into focus. First it was a women. Brown hair and what looked like green eyes, then it quickly changed to a building, the lettering out front read "11th precinct." Rings interlocking furthered the images. The visions slowed and she could make out more.   
She was used to this, it happened like clockwork, ever since her grandmother had given her the bracelet when she was 18 she had had them. They didn't bother her, even when she first began getting them. She thought of them as special. No one else got them, at least not that she knew of. She had learned to control them and focus on them. When she finally got accustomed to when they appeared she made sure she was in her office so that no one would notice when she seemed to tune out. However, today she had lost track of time.   
  
Then, as suddenly as they had come on it stopped. "Claire, Claire?" David seemed to be reaching through the fog. His voice brought her back to the real world. The world she knew all to well. "You Ok?" He asked in a concerned tone. "I have to go David" she said with finality. "What! Where, When?" "I'm going to New York, and I'm leaving as soon as I can get a plane ticket." "But why?" He asked. "To see a friend." With that she turned gracefully and carefully exited the room. 

The city was anything but quiet even at 6:30 in the morning.   
Before she had left for the airport Claire changed into a green full-length skirt and gray belly shirt. She had decided on an emerald green ribbon that she criss-crossed around the bare part of her stomach. She decided that if she was going to go to New York she didn't want to look to out of place. She figured that this was what everybody wore. She threw her up in a messy bun and set out to make sense of her recent vision. 

  
Pretty soon she was standing in front of the 11th precinct. She breathed in deeply and began walking up the steps. When she reached the top she finally took a minute to let what she was doing settle in. She had just flown from California to New York, and for what. A vision. She knew to trust the bracelet but right now she was beginning to think she shouldn't have come. She began to turn around and leave when her bracelet grew warm. "All right, all right" she said to herself. "But who exactly am I looking for" she asked more to her wrist than herself. Suddenly an image appeared of the women she had seen before. Almost automatically she knew who she was. Then the vision ended. Not only did the vision help her to know who she was looking for, but also why she was looking for her. She turned to face the doors again, and after some hesitation she put her hands on both doors and pushed. 

A rush of sound reached her ears as soon as she entered the station. She looked around to see people rushing everywhere and phones ringing off the hooks. "People probably don't get much sleep around here" she muttered. She slowly made her way around a group of officers to a desk that didn't seem to have much going on at it. "Hello, is there a detective Pezzini here?" She asked above the noise. The guy behind the desk didn't answer. "HELLO?!" She basically screamed. He kept reading his magazine. She looked down at the nameplate on the desk. She leaned over and waved her hand in front of his face. "Officer Thomas Burgess?" "Yeah whose ask..." he trailed off as soon as he saw her. "Wow, well, hot damn" he said. "Excuse me" she said in her best disgusted tone. 

He covered up by saying, "I said how can I help you?" "I'm looking for Detective Pezzini, is she here?" "Yeah, why?" She began to get more annoyed as she noticed him checking her out. When he started to focus in one place she had had too much. "I'm looking for Detective Pezzini, you know, Sara? Is she here or not?!" Yeah she's down there on the left but what's your rush?" He replied smiling. "Oh please" she muttered. She began walking down the hallway looking back occasionally to make sure he wasn't looking at her butt. She found the office and knocked politely. 

"Yeah, come in" Pezzini replied. Claire carefully opened the door not knowing who, or what she would find. She immediately relaxed when she saw the bracelet on the women from her visions wrist. "Detective Pezzini, Sara Pezzini?" "Yeah, and you are..?" "Call me Claire, Claire Bronte." Before Sara could reply Claire grabbed her wrist to make it look like they were shaking hands. 

Sara immediately got a vision of knights battling in front of a crowd, the women in front of her who called herself Claire getting stabbed through the heart with the same stone sword that had recently been used in a human sacrifice case she had just had, and then the same girl getting shot in the back by a tall man with white hair. Before the visions ended there was a single final image of Ian running to the girls side.   
Suddenly Sara was back in her office still shaking hands with the mysterious girl. 'Well wasn't that helpful' she said to herself. "So, what did you see?" The girl asked with a slight smile. "What?!" Sara asked shocked. "I said, what did you see?" Sara stood there for a few seconds not believing what had just been asked of her. "Since I don't think your partner here knows what's going on what's say we ask him to leave now, shall we?" She smiled a broader smile and stepped closer to Jake. "You wouldn't mind leaving us alone for a minute would you detective McCarty, this is kind of personal." She looked down at him with great big puppy dog eyes. 

"No problem" Jake replied smiling. "Oh and could you tell your co-workers that they should be doing there jobs." "Huh?" Jake replied. But he soon knew what she meant. As soon as he opened the door to the office to leave he ran into a group of guy officers standing outside the door. "What the..." Jake replied while closing the door. Claire slowly moved over to the door and various windows and closed the blinds. "So, I'll ask again" she repeated calmly. "What did you see in your vision?" "How did you.." was all Sara could get out. "Let's just say I know more about you and the Witchblade then you know about yourself or it, ok?" she said the smiling still placed firmly on her lips. "That wasn't my question" Sara said now getting serious. "Then what was." "I was going to ask why you were here" Sara replied with a braver tone than she felt. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you" was all Claire replied. "I am not afraid of some teenager" Pez says half laughing. "Trust me, I'm not a teenager and I'm not as weak as I look." "Really?" she replies with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really need a demonstration?" Claire replied with an exasperated tone.

"Yeah I think I do" Sara said sitting down in her chair and leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed. 'This should be hilarious' she thought to herself. "Fine" Claire replied as she stepped over to the filing cabinet. As quickly and gracefully as a cat Claire pulled her arm back a short way and punched the filing cabinet. Instead of what Sara had thought would happen, there would be a little dent if anything, there was a gaping hole going all the way through the cabinet to the other side. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked. Sara's mouth hung open and her jaw hung limp. As soon as she realized she had her mouth open she quickly closed it and turned to face the girl. "Who, what are you?" she asked. "I'm a person."she said. "No, I mean really" Sara asked. "Really" she said, "I'm serious." Sara's mind was racing. No normal girl her age could possible do that. "Oh and by the way, I'm not a teenager." 'As if it matters' Pez thought. 

"I'm 23" she replied matter of factly. "Yeah and your a smart a$$" Sara said. "No, actually I usually act well over my recent age" she snapped back. "you're just bringing out the worst in me." "Very funny" Pez replied. "But who are you and why are you here." "I got a vision and decided to follow it." "A vision, mm hmm" was Sara's reply. "It's not what you think" she said looking her straight in the eye. Sara got a shiver down her spine. "Then what is it that I'm thinking." Claire lightly closed her eyes for a moment. Sara noticed the little gem on her hand start to lightly glow. 'I hope that's not what I think it is' she thought to herself. "It's not" Claire replied. "It's not what?" Sara asked puzzled. "It's not what you think it is." With that she moved toward the office door. "Wait, you said your last name was Bronte, you wouldn't happen to know an Elizabeth or Karen Bronte would you?" she asked half expecting her to say no, and that if she did say yes it would be too much of a coincidence. "Do you know a Gabriel Bowman?" Claire asked getting closer to the door. "Yeah, why?" "If you want to talk more that's where I'll be." "How do you know Gabriel?" "He's an old friend" she replied placing her hand on the doorknob. "Oh and by the way" she said looking back. "Elizabeth was my grandmother, and Karen is my sister." she turned toward the door. "you're my sister too" and with that she left. Leaving Sara to think about what had just happened. 

About 20 minutes after Claire had left the police station she arrived in front of Gabriel's business/apartment. She knocked on the door, and waited. "Coming" a voice said from the back of the shop. She knocked again. "I said I'm coming!" he yelled. She knocked one last time really hard. "Don't you understand I said I was..." he opened the door and saw who had been knocking and almost fell over backward. "CLAIRE!!! I can't believe it's you I haven't seen you in ages!" "I know!" she said with a huge smile. They quickly hugged and Claire waited for him to invite her inside. "Who do you think you are not calling me" he smiled. "Sorry, been busy, look I have a huge favor to ask" she said suddenly getting serious. "What is it?" he asked becoming worried. "Oh nothing bad, just, do you think I could crash here for awhile?" "But what will the neighbor's say?" he said almost laughing. "Very funny." "Of course you can, do you really think I would be that heartless?" "Let me think" she replied. "Get in here" he pulled her inside the apartment. "Where's all your stuff" he asked looking down at her measly duffle bag. "I don't need much." "I can tell" he said looking her up and down. "Shut up!" she said hitting him in the shoulder as light as she knew how. "Ouch" he replied. "Sorry, did I hurt you" she suddenly became scared. "No, it was just a joke, are you sure you're alright?" "Have I ever been alright?" she replied. "No, not really" he laughed. "Well then there's your answer, so where can I stay?" she asked as she looked around. "I see you've acquired a lot more stuff than when I last saw you." "Yeah I've sold a lot too" and he started walking towards the back room. "You can stay in my room" he shouted from the back. "Yeah, right I think I'll be safer on the couch" she yelled back. "Ha ha" he said. "But seriously." "I am serious I intruded so I'll sleep on the couch." "If you insist."  


A few minutes later there was a knock on the door again. "Wonder who that could be" Gabriel said going to answer the door. "I know who it is" Claire said from the coach. She braced herself for the barrage of words Sara was about to throw out at her. She took a deep breath and said, "Ok you can open it." "What did you think I was going to do let the melt in the sun, or maybe I should throw a bucket of water on them, huh, what do you think." "Oh your such a funny guy" Claire replied back. Gabriel opened the door and was surprised to see Sara. "Do you have an appointment?" he said smiling. "Is Claire here" she replied urgently. "Yeah, but how do you know about Claire, she just got here." Gibe was becoming more confused by the minute. "I need to talk to her right now, where is she?" She started looking behind Gabriel to see if she could see her. She's on the couch in the back." He moved to the side so she wouldn't plow him over. She quickly went to the back and there was Claire standing by a window looking out on the alleyway. "Hello Sara" she said without looking back. "Boy, do you remind me of somebody" Sara replied. "Who's that?" Claire asked puzzled as she turned to face Sara. "Just the way you were standing by the window, you reminded me of Kenneth Irons" she said almost laughing. Claire's whole body suddenly got rigid. "Who..." "Kenneth Irons, you know the rich guy who owns Vorschlag Industries" she said noting the way Claire responded to the name. "I know who he is" Claire responded in a serious tone. 'Am I missing something here?' Sara thought to herself. "I didn't think he was still alive" Claire said more to herself than Sara. "How do you know him?" Sara asked becoming intrigued. "He is the most evil man on the face of this planet, stay away from" Claire was adapting a harsh tone that didn't fit her face. "That doesn't answer my question" Sara said. "Come, sit down" she replied making her way to the couch. She suddenly sounded much older than she was. Like she had lived a thousand lifetimes in only a few moments.

Sara slowly made her way to the couch and sat down beside Claire. "What did you mean earlier about Elizabeth and Karen" Sara asked putting on a tone that sounded harsher than she wanted to imply. "What I'm about to tell you involves you, and me and our history" Claire continued not even noting Sara had said something. "Ok, I'm listening" Sara replied. "However, it doesn't just involve me, and you, it involves Kenneth Irons and.." she trailed off and then tried to strain out the words. "And Ian.." "You know Ian?" Sara was becoming confused again. "Yes" she said softly. "You see, Kenne..." she stopped as Gabriel walked into the room. "Hey you guys want anything to drink?" he asked and suddenly grew quiet once seeing the looks on both women's faces. "Sorry" he said backing up a little. "It's fine Gabe, but could you do me another favor and just go out for an hour or two?" she asked in her softest tone. "Sure" he said backing up a little ways more. "Thanks" they both said. With that Gabriel grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. Claire waited until she felt his presence proceed down the street.

"Like I was saying" she said with a small smile. "Kenneth Irons is evil never become involved with him, he will destroy you and any innocence you have left, he will corrupt you and dirty your potential. That's why I'm here to tell you about your history so you never have to go to him for anything." Sara was beginning to understand a little but once she got one thing in her mind she forgot everything else. "Do you understand why I'm here?" Claire asked looking Sara in the eyes. Another shiver went down Sara's spine. "Yeah I think so" she lied. "Good. Then listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Every lifetime you have ever lived me and you have been connected." For some reason Claire looked and sounded as if she was thousands of years back in time. She didn't look it but she sounded as if she was telling a tale of mystical places that didn't exist. Only they did, and they involved Sara. "All the visions of knights and armor, battles and blood. It is all real, sometime in your lifetime you have been to all the places you see. As have I. I was once told by a fortune teller that I had an old soul that had died young. I didn't believe her until my Grandmother had given me this bracelet." She held up her wrist and Sara suddenly realized it as glowing. She looked down at her wrist and noticed the Witchblade was glowing warmly also. 

She looked back and Claire and listened. "When I first got it, and asked her what it was she simply told me it was a piece of a gauntlet that could save the world. She instructed me to find you, and trust it. She wanted me to control it instead of it controlling me. I believed her and was quickly able to do so. I got visions as you do and they scared me, but I understood them on a deeper level. I told her of my visions and she simply smiled, and said she was proud of me. I didn't understand but I knew that I didn't need too. I simply had to trust it and let it guide me. Which is actually how I ended up here." She nodded to there surroundings. 

"I asked her why she had entrusted me with it and she replied that the ones before her had. I didn't know what she meant until she showed me my past. You see Sara my duty in all of my previous lives has been to protect you, and inform you of what is to happen. However, I have never fully succeeded because I have always died young. I have died trying to save you" she lowered her head and continued. "I have failed every time and in turn we have both lost our lives." Sara was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Claire felt her confusion and tried to simplify things as best as she could. "Let me explain it this way" she forced a smile. "You are my sister because you are the daughter of Samantha Bronte, and you are the Grandchild of yourself." Do you understand. Sara nodded her head robotically. "I am the same. I am the daughter of Samantha Bronte, and the Grandchild of you, Elizabeth Bronte. I believe my Grandmother once came to you during your great test and informed you of this. Time is not a straight line, did she not?" Sara nodded again and let her gaze fall to the window. "I am the daughter or Cathain, and Conchobar. I am the niece of Joan d'arc, and the friend and cousin of Cleopatra. Do you understand?" "Yes" she choked out. "Good then hopefully you will understand what has happened to both of us."  


"No!" she suddenly burst out. "No?" Claire said surprised. "No! You know what, I don't understand! Why did you even come here if you knew you'd probably die!" Sara was now standing up and glaring down at Claire. "Sit down" Claire said calmly yet firmly. "Why?!" Sara yelled by. "Why should I sit down!" "Because.." Claire stood up to face Sara her eyes beginning to glow a strange shade of orange, "I asked you too." She stared at her and Sara slowly took her seat again. "Thank you" Claire said as her eyes went back to normal. 'This is to weird' Sara thought to herself. Claire remained standing. "It's more complicated than you seem to understand, I can't just give up my destiny, I wouldn't do that and neither should you" Claire had headed towards the window again. She looked back into Sara's eyes, and seemed to peer into her soul. "I'm not afraid of death, I know my place, and I know who I am. You should try and ask yourself if you know the same." "What?" Sara asked. "Do you know who you are, what you're capable of?" The room was suddenly silent.

"Can speak for a second?" Sara asked. "Sure" was the only reply she got. "If you know so much about yourself, can I ask you how you died?" she had been wondering that since Claire first started discussing her past but she wasn't sure when the right time would be. She finally figured now was a good a time as any. Claire's eyes grew soft, and quiet. "I was hoping it could wait" Sara was about to say she didn't mean anything, and that she didn't have to answer, but Claire expected her to say that and stopped her by raising her hand. "No, you were right to ask" she turned her gaze to the alleyway and began to speak. "Which lifetime" she ask Sara indirectly. "Excuse me?" "Which lifetime do you want to hear about first" she asked again. "Um, you can start wherever you want" Sara said feeling guilty about asking as it was obviously painful to talk about. "Cleopatra, she was a wonderful women you know" Claire paused. "She was caring and kind. I was her closest friend, and cousin."

Claire's eyes seemed to fade away to distant times as she remembered. It was early in the afternoon. We were walking along the corridors when I was stopped by a guard and informed of a break in. I told Cleopatra and we decided the safest place to go was a room 2 columns down. What I didn't know was that the guard who had informed me had set a trap. I only found out when we stepped into the room and I almost slipped on a loose dart. I stopped and pulled her behind me but they had already seen us enter. I pushed Cleo backwards and told her to run to the officers chambers and tell them of the intruders. She ran out into the hallway and encountered more guards. I was right behind her though, and was able for a little while to hold them off." "All of them?" Sara asked in amazement. "You do remember the filing cabinet don't you?" Claire replied. "Oh yeah, please, continue." "I fended them off for awhile until they began to overpower us. I saw an opening and told her on my count to run. A few moments later she did."

"She ran for all she could but before I could get away they captured me. I struggled but was knocked unconscious. When I awoke my arms were tied together and I was dangling from a balcony. I started to yell for help but soon discovered that no one could here me. I tried to break free but to no avail. I hung there for days hoping someone would find me. Then, what seemed a couple days later the guards who knocked me unconscious came back. They pointed to another building not far from where I was hung. As I looked out I my heart leapt. There stood my friend on the balcony. She had a look of horror on her face. I looked up to see a guard standing over where I was hung. A crowd had gathered below me to watch what was happening. All the guard said was, "my queen, Cleopatra, do you really wish your friend to die?" I let this sink in and struggled to get myself free."   
Claire stopped as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and continued.   
"I struggled as hard as I could for all my worth, but the rope was bound to tight, when I finally stopped I noticed the guard was talking again. "If you wish for her to live, give yourself up!" A rush of panic swept over me. "No!" I cried. Cleopatra looked down at me and nodded. I screamed again but with a goal this time. "Cleopatra, do not think of me, think of your people, would you really sacrifice the one person who makes a difference in their lives to save one such as petty as mine. I will not allow you to do that for any circumstance, especially not for mine."   
I remember myself crying but not allowing her to give herself in place of me. "You will disgrace my life if you do this" I yelled as she had started moving toward the doorway. "No!" she stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. "Do not fear my friend you will not be disgraced." I could feel myself smiling a victory that was short lived. She turned back to face the guard and said only this, "People of Egypt and the River Nile... A great women dies today for the sake of one to gain." she choked back tears and continued with her speech. "She will be forever remembered." Another tear rolled down Cleopatra's face. "May you be blessed" she said. I had suddenly felt the ropes loosen and the guard speak once again above me. "If that is the way you believe it should be" he replied. As suddenly as I could comprehend I could feel the ropes slip away and my body plummet. All I could hear was someone screaming, and then nothing but silence. 

Claire suddenly jolted as her memories of that time faded away. "All I know from what I read, is that she died a few days afterward." Sara could not believe what she had just heard but before she could say anything Claire cut in. "It's all my fault. You died because of my stupidity. I should never have trusted that guards information, and I should have tried to protect you more." Sara was shocked. "You couldn't save me! Don't you understand! I was fated to die, and yet you still risk your life, and for what!" "For what!" Claire screamed back. "For you! You are family! I would risk everything for the people I love! You are my sister!" "And what about me! I'm the one who failed you!" "What could you possibly mean!" Claire was now screaming at the top of her lungs, but she was still not as loud as Sara. "Don't you get it! I should have died, but you did, it should have been me risking my life for you!" Claire's voice lowered. "But then who would save the world." Sara grew quiet. Her bright red face paled to a light shade of pink, and she fell onto the couch. "What?" "That is what you do Sara. You save the world, but because of me you have never gotten a chance to fully complete your mission." Several tears rolled down her left cheek as she sat down beside Sara. "I can't save the world." "Yes, you can. It's your destiny."

"But how do you know I can save the world if I've never succeeded at it?" she said. "Because it's in your blood Sara. Not only that but in your spirit. Why do you think Lazar placed you with James Pezzini and why you became a cop? Why do you think the Witchblade chose you out of the millions of people on this Earth?" she was staring at Sara, but Sara was off in her own little world. "I really wish I knew" Sara sighed. "Deep down you do Sara, you know more than you think, the answers are with you, and the Witchblade. All you have to do is tap into them." "How am I supposed to do that?" "I don't know but I know that you do." Sara looked up and noticed that Claire looked very tired. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine but trying to remember things that happened thousands of years ago takes a lot of my strength." She tried to force a laugh. "I should go" Sara said looking out the window again. "Will you be coming back?" she asked with alarm. "Of course, who else is going to help me out. Like you said Irons is evil." She smiled and got up from the couch. She heard the door open from the front of the building. "Sounds like Gabriel's back" she smiled. "Good I need to explain a few things to him" she sighed. "You haven't told him about you?!" Sara was mildly shocked, from what she had heard Claire and Gabriel seemed really close. "Of course I have" she smiled. "I trust Gabriel with my life." "You should" Sara replied back. "Hey Gabe, get in here" Sara shouted into the other room. No answer. "Gabriel you out there?" Still no reply. Sara looked for her gun but remembered she had left it at her house. She grabbed the nearest sharp object she could and started walking into the other room. "Sara, please, give me a break" Claire whispered as she pointed to her wrist. "Oh yeah, forgot" said Sara and she put the umbrella down.

Sara looked back one more time to tell Claire to stay put but she was too late. Claire was already walking towards her with a small knife with a dragon carved into the handle. She was soon next to Sara ready to defend her. "Stay here" Sara whispered in a harsh tone. "Your weak you won't be much help." "Oh please, right now, I'm as strong as you. I may be weak but do you keep forgetting the filing cabinet!" Claire replied back. "Oh, yeah, right" Sara replied flashing back to her office and the new filing cabinet she was going to have to buy. Claire lead the way, but stopped Sara with her hand when they were half way out of the living room. "What is it?" Sara whispered loudly. "Over there" and she pointed to behind the metal shelves. "Stay here" Claire whispered and moved, knife in striking position ready to attack whoever was hiding. Sara felt weird having someone else fight her battles but excepted it and hung low. Claire snuck up as quiet as a cat behind the shelves and slowly walked to where she thought the intruder was. No one was there. 'Sara' she said to herself, and quietly but quickly moved back to where she had left her. "There was no one there" she said when she discovered Sara was still safe. "Then where are they?" "I don't know, just stay quiet for a minute. And so they sat for 5 minutes in complete silence. "Maybe I just thought I heard something." "Then we both just heard something" Claire replied eyes narrowly searching the room for any sign of movement. And then it happened, in the far corner of the room a shadow shifted and started moving toward them. "Shh" Claire said putting her finger to her mouth as she stood up. "What are you doing?!" Sara hissed. "Stop right there or die" Claire said with a calm and steady voice. She was obviously sure she could kill whoever was there. Whoever it was wasn't listening though as they kept drawing nearer. "I said stop" she said it louder this time and with more severity. She slowly took the knife like dagger out from behind her back but she stopped as soon as she saw who it was. 

From where Sara was crouching she could clearly see tears swelling up in Claire's eyes. "Ian? Is that you?" Her grip on the knife soon became non-existent and it quietly dropped to the ground beside a motorcycle. "Yes Claire, it's me." Ian stepped slowly into the light, and bowed his head. Sara could see that she didn't have anything to worry about, and that if she didn't hurry up Claire's knees would probably give out and she might hurt herself. Claire tried to contain her tears but soon it was just too much. She dropped to her knees and began to cry. She didn't put her head in her hands she just looked at him, then bowed her head and cried some more. He didn't look up but he knew what she was doing. The pain swept over his face like a tidal wave, and still he did not move from where he stood. Sara ran to Claire's side but soon found it futile to lift her up. She couldn't lift her. 'She looked so light' Sara though to herself. "Ian, help me out here" Sara strained as she tried to put all her weight into at least lifting Claire off her knees. He didn't move he just stood there motionless. Claire began to cry softer, but she still didn't get up. "Ian! Move your a$$ and help me!" Ian cringed at the loudness of Sara's voice. He slowly unraveled himself from his position and went to help Sara. He easily lifted Claire off the floor and picked her up in his arms. She looked into his eyes, and gently touched his face. He tried to avoid her gaze but couldn't and stared back at her. "I just can't believe it's you" she whispered. "It's me" he replied back with a small smile. 'Wow' Sara thought, 'that's the first time I've ever seen him smile, and the look of compassion' she just couldn't believe it.

"I, I thought you were dead" she said as he laid her gently on the couch. "Not in the sense you're thinking" he replied back. "Is it true?" she asked. "Is he still alive?" Claire knew she didn't need to ask, just by the look on Ian's face she could tell he was alive, and still in control of her poor Ian. "Yes" he replied shortly. He bowed his head and backed up a few steps. Claire motioned for Sara to join her on the couch. Sara carefully moved past Ian and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Now she was definitely lost. "Are you Ok Claire?" she asked looking in her direction. "Yes I'm fine" she said back not moving her eyes off from Ian. It looked as if she thought if she took her eyes off of him he would disappear. 'That wouldn't surprise me though' Sara thought silently to herself. Claire regained her sense of self control a few moments later and spoke in a general tone. "Please Ian, do not bow your head to me, I am not who you are here to show respect too." She smiled softly as she saw him move his head slightly towards Sara. "And though it is noble of you to do that for Sara, I think she would appreciate it if you gave it a break for now." He smiled at this and slowly raised his gaze. "I have missed you Maiden Claire. I have awaited your return" his gaze slowly drew to her wrist. "I see you still keep it well." "Yes of course I do. Please Ian, come and sit by me, it would make me very happy." He slowly moved over to a chair that was beside her. "Thank you." He nodded and looked at Sara. "You look very confused Lady Sara" he smiled softly at her, and she felt like she was melting. "Well your definitely right about that" she laughed. Both Claire and Ian smiled back at her. The both thought the same thought to themselves, 'If only she knew our history, then she might understand.' 

They both looked back at each other and smiled again. "Would you permit me a hug, maiden Claire?" Ian asked rather sheepishly. "Of course" and she slowly stood up. They shared a hug that they wished would last a lifetime, but soon they knew that that was a childish thought and they broke apart. Sara looked at them suspiciously. What weren't they telling her. "Excuse me, but is there something your not telling me?" she cut in. They looked at her and sat down. 'Oh no' Sara thought. 'This is gonna take awhile.' "Actually there is" replied Claire. "As you've obviously figured out me and Ian have a past." 'Obviously' Sara thought. "You see" Ian spoke up. "Me and Claire here are like family. "Like, family. But not family. Do you know what I'm saying" he asked highly doubting that she understood in the slightest sense. "No" she replied shortly. "I thought so" he said back. "Let me explain, you see, me and Claire are your protectors, she wields the sister part of the blade, and I wield the..." he trailed off. "Well we won't discuss that right now" he smiled. Claire suppressed a laugh. "Anyways, in all of our lifetimes we have known you in some way, shape or form. As I'm sure Claire has already told you about how she is connected to you, I guess it's my turn. I have always been a body guard to you. I have been there, in the shadows in all of your lives, and mine." Sara suddenly got a flashback of the life she lead as Cleopatra. Certainly enough, there was Ian on the balcony behind her informing her not to trade herself for Claire. Claire was obviously having the same vision as a look of clarity had just come over face. She had always wondered why Cleopatra had stopped right there when she was about to trade herself for her. Now she understood, it had all been Ian's doing. She suddenly got a pained look as she also understood that nothing she had said had made a difference. 

Ian saw how Claire was reacting and a wave of guilt swept over him but still he continued. "Wait a second" Sara said when her vision ended. Claire also came out of her chance and she bowed her head a little. "You mean to tell me I've known you all my life, I mean lives?" "Yes." "Well then why the he// didn't you save Claire? If you knew her so well and all." Ian bowed his head a little as Claire had done and thought out his answer. "Because she and I know that if she didn't die, you would and we couldn't risk that" Ian said this in a tone much braver than he felt. For once he had the fear of breaking someone's heart. It obviously worked though as another small tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked up. Determination not to cry fitted itself onto herself. Ian made a quick side glance to Claire before setting his eyes back on Sara. Sara took a deep breath so as not to yell as she had earlier and began her explanation of things. 

"What you people obviously don't understand is that she died, and I did too. But if she didn't die, then I still would. Do you get it?" By the time she was done saying that her tone had risen higher than she wanted it too. "Sara, please try to understand this from our perspective" Claire replied calmly but obviously wounded. "Please, explain it them" she replied. "I risk my life for you with the hope that you will survive and carry on. However you haven't been able to do that, and it ultimately leads to your death." "What exactly do you mean, it ultimately leads to my death?" Now she was getting frustrated. "I mean, that your grief is the death of you." She said this like it made perfect sense but she could tell Sara still didn't understand. She sighed lightly and tried to think of a better way to put it but Ian beat her to it. "Lady Sara" "Stop calling me that!" "Sorry, I mean Sara, what I think she is trying to say is that you have died because of my faults." Both Sara and Claire looked at him in shock. "What!?" said Claire, "What?!" said Sara. Ian directed his gaze at Claire, and cupped his hands over hers. "Sara has died because of my grief Claire, not of her own." Claire looked like her heart had just stopped. She felt like she couldn't breathe. All this time she had blamed herself for the demise of Sara but it was actually Ian. "No" she said hoarsely. "That can't be!" she jumped up and grabbed her hands away from him. "No! It's my fault, you don't grieve! Don't try to make this your fault!" she was yelling now and had obviously gotten her strength back as she was heaving with fury. In the other room she could hear the door open and she knew Gabe had come back. "You can't just say it's your fault! It's mine! It's all mine!" she backed up as Ian tried to move closer to contain her. "No! Stay back!" "Claire, please, calm down, I thought you'd be happy to know the truth." "How can I be happy if it's a false truth!" she yelled back. "It's not false" Ian replied reassuringly as he moved closer. Sara was watching in shock as all of this played out. Claire had snapped. "Don't make me do this" Ian said moving still closer. "Why don't you just leave me alone!" Gabe had walked into the room and all he saw was the mysterious man in black moving closer to his friend.

All he saw next was Ian move quickly across the room expecting to grab Claire but missing her. He was obviously as shocked to see that he hadn't gotten her as Gabe was that he hadn't. Claire was on the other side of the room which was almost impossible considering about half a second earlier she had been on the opposite side. Sara was still looking where Claire had been. "I've excepted my part in her death, why can't you?!" Claire was turning more angry by the second. It was apparent because her eyes were turning the angry shade of orange again. "Please, calm down" Ian said calmly. Sara seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and she stood up to try and calm Claire down too. "Whoa there Claire" she said moving closer. "Stop!" she yelled. Sara stopped in her tracks, she certainly wasn't going to be the one to make this girl any angrier.

Sara stood in the middle of the room trying to stay as still as possible. Gabriel on the other hand put down a grocery bag, and walked closer to Claire. Claire just looked at him and held up her hand. "Don't make me hurt you Gabe" she had a threatening tone but he didn't seem to notice. Ian was beginning to see Gabriel in a new respect. He once saw him as an idiot who thought he was so strong. But now he just seemed like a caring friend. "Claire, I don't think you'll hurt me, and if you do your going to have to deal with that. Do you think you can? As you said earlier I am one of your friends, so is Sara, and whoever that guy is." He pointed in the direction of Ian without taking his eyes off from her. The orange rage that seemed to be welling up in Claire's eyes slowly receded. They turned to a light shade of gray, then an off shade of white. She fell to her knees and before Gabe could get to her Ian swept her up in his arms. "She needs to see a Doctor" he said heading for the door. "Your right, she does, but your not going to be the one to take her to one" he had reached the door and was bravely blocking the way out. "Get out of the way" Ian said calmly yet forcefully. "No" he replied. "Whoa guys, I'll take her" Sara was now standing beside Gabriel with a wheelie chair. "Sit her on this" she motioned to the chair. Ian hesitated but reluctantly set her down.

"Thank you" Sara didn't wait for either of them to say anything she simply started wheeling the chair containing Claire to the door. "Alright which one of you is coming with me?" she looked back at them. Ian and Gabriel looked at each other and started walking to the door. They both stopped then started walking again. Gabe got frustrated and spoke up. "I'm going." "Fine" was all Ian said. "Good" he replied. He opened the door for Sara and they both walked out. Ian quickly and quietly exited the door also and got into his own car. He followed them to the nearest hospital. He waited outside for about 5 hours until the finally came back out. From what he could see Claire's eyes were back to normal, and she looked understandably tired. 

He followed them back to the apartment and got out to stand outside the alley window. When he had watched to see that she was ok he headed back to Iron's to report in. His hours of absence would cost him, but he was happy to know that Claire was ok. He would sacrifice anything for her.   
Inside Claire had fallen quickly asleep on the couch. Sara and Gabriel were in the other room talking. "Maybe I should stay here in case things get out of hand again" Sara had her usual worried tone. "If I remember correctly I'm the one who talked her down earlier" Gabe gave his matter of fact tone a new ring. "But if you want to stay you can." "Alright I will" she smiled lightly. "You can stay in my room" Gabe replied. "No that's ok I'll just sleep in that recliner" she pointed to the chair beside the couch that Ian had sat in earlier. "What is it with you people, my room isn't hazardous to anyone's health you know" he was getting frustrated again. "What do you mean by that" Sara said with a wide grin showing on her face. "That's what Claire did earlier, she said she would rather sleep on the couch" he smiled softly too. "Don't worry, I have nothing against your room, what I meant was that if she goes bizerk again it will be easier if I'm already right there." "Oh" a small blush graced his cheeks.

Claire woke up to a dark room. She felt tired but shook it off and looked around. Sara was sleeping a few feet away in the recliner. Claire swung her feet over the side of the couch and sat up straight. She had a little bit of a headache and she couldn't really remember the last couple of hours. She remembered bits and pieces though. She remembered Gabriel had been there, and Ian. She remembered Sara trying to calm her down. But why? Why was Sara trying to calm her down. Suddenly she remembered, she had snapped. She had gone completely crazy and Sara had been trying to help her. Claire looked down at herself alarmingly. Had it actually happened. Or had it been a dream. No, it had happened. It was to real not to have. She noticed that she wasn't wearing the clothes she had earlier that day. She was now wearing a short sky blue skirt, and a white tank top. Her bracelet was still on her wrist. She stood up and took in a breath. How long had she been asleep anyway she wondered. She looked over to the window and froze. Outside a clearly defined shadow was sitting.

She breathed a sigh of relief though when she realized it was just Ian. She walked quietly to the window, as not to wake Sara, and unlatched the lock. "Ian, what are you doing here so late? Come inside." He stepped inside and closed the window but he didn't lock it. Claire started back to the couch but stopped mid stride when her bracelet grew warm and a vision appeared. It was a vision of Ian. Then a clock, from what she could see the clock read 3:14 am. Then another flash and it was another vision of Ian, but this time Ian had a malicious grin. It didn't fit, then she realized it didn't fit because it wasn't him. It was Ian, but it wasn't. The final thing the bracelet showed her was the clock again and then it faded to red. "Wow" Claire almost lost her footing but found it and stood up straight. "Well wasn't that unexpected." She turned her head and smiled at Ian. Her smile disappeared though when she saw the clock behind Ian. It read 3:13 am. 'Uh oh' Claire thought to herself. Then it dawned on her, like the vision the bracelet had shown her, this wasn't Ian either.

She tried to play it cool. "So you didn't answer my question, why are you here so late?" She smiled at him as she sat down on the couch. He didn't smile back though and he didn't answer. "Well, since it is so late, maybe you should come back later." She looked at the clock it still read 3:13 am. She got up from the couch and tried to hurry to the window without making it obvious. She had just gotten an inch past Ian when the clock turned to 3:14. Ian turned slightly and grabbed her shoulder, hard. "I know you know who I am" there was that malicious smile from her vision. "Come with me" he said. "I don't think so" she replied back. She tried to pry his hand off from her shoulder, it wouldn't budge. "That wasn't a question" he said squeezing her shoulder even harder. 

"Your hurting me" she replied. "No I'm not, don't try to pull that on me." He was right he wasn't hurting her yet but she decided to try and use the pity trick on him anyways. He pulled her back so she could actually see her face. Claire's breath got caught in her throat. He looked exactly like Ian, but he was, how could she describe it, evil. "What, you don't recognize me?" he smiled his evil smile again and then grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull back but couldn't. It was like he knew exactly how to grab her and paralyze her. "Let go or I'll scream" she threatened. "No you won't, you won't risk the lives of your friends, especially Sara" he looked at her in the chair and licked his lips.

"You freak" she said. The anger was rising, and her bracelet wasn't happy either. "Oh, calm down" he said looking back at her. "Shut up" she sneered back. "Let go and you won't be hurt" she said trying to stare him down. "Awe, that's so cute" he said. With one sudden movement he had grabbed her waist and pinned her to him. "Get the he// off me!" she almost screamed but remembered what he had said about Sara. "Shh. Stop squirming." He started to back up toward the window but stopped when he heard a sound from the other room.

"Claire?" it was Gabriel. "Tell him your fine" Ian whispered in her ear. She got a shiver down her spine and complied. "Yeah it's me, go back to bed." "Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine, go back to bed." Her voice became more urgent. "Ok, night." She heard him close his door and felt a little of her hope drop. Ian obviously sensed it and replied, "Oh, don't worry at least you know he'll be safe." This was a little bit of a condolence to Claire. Claire felt Ian's grip on her loosen and she thought about running. "I wouldn't even try" was his reply. "Now, I'm gonna go in the corner and your going to ask Sara to get you some coffee, ok?" Claire wondered where he was going with this. "Then your going to put this in her coffee" he pulled out a small bottle of sleeping pills and handed them to her. "And why would I do that?" she hissed. "Because if you don't I'm going to break her neck." Claire grew pale. Something told her that no matter how fast she was this Ian was faster, and he would do it.

"First answer me this, what do you want with me?" He held up her wrist with her bracelet. "I like you Claire" she shivered at the thought. "I know about you and my brother, how you are like brother and sister. Well guess what, I'm not him. As you probably already know Irons wants the Witchblade but he knows that Sara's not going to give it to him by choice. So he's decided to use you as bait." He smiled at this. "Anyways, he says that after Sara has given him the Witchblade that I will be able to keep you." He smiled even more. "Why don't you just take the Witchblade?" she asked. "It's right there." "Because I know you'll do anything to stop me." He pulled her closer to him. "Now don't do anything stupid." He released his grip and backed into the corner. Almost as soon as he backed into the shadows Sara woke up. "Claire? Is that you?" "Yeah it's me" she replied back. "Can you get me some coffee" Claire asked rather quickly. "Yeah of course" she said getting up. As son as she had walked into the other room Claire went to the corner. "You won't hurt her will you?" was all she could ask.

"No, I have orders not too." "If you do I swear.." before she could finish Sara walked back into the room. "What did you say?" "Oh, nothing" Claire smiled at her and motioned for her to set the cups on the coffee table. She complied and sat back down in the recliner. Claire quietly unscrewed the cap off the pill bottle and shook a few out. "Hey what is that?" she pointed behind Sara and Sara looked back to see what she was talking about. She quickly deposited the pills into her coffee and they instantly dissolved. Claire sneaked a peak to the corner of the room. Even if she couldn't see Ian, she could feel him smiling. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted with his speech. 'Now slowly stand up and walk towards me.' She slowly stood up but she didn't back away. Sara finally looked back. "What are you doing, aren't you going to drink your coffee?" The Witchblade suddenly turned a blood red, which reflected off the walls. She suddenly felt tired. "What is happening to me" her eyes began to droop and she couldn't hear very well. "Don't worry Sara he's here for me, not you." Before her eyes completely closed she saw Ian step out of the shadows and close in on Claire. "Watch out" Sara tried yelling. Gabriel obviously heard her because there was a loud noise from the other room. "Let's go" Ian took out a concealed knife and held it to Claire's throat. "Like I said don't do anything stupid." Gabriel came running out of his room but stopped dead when he saw Ian with the knife.

"Oh, that's it, now you've completely lost it. What the he// are you doing!?" Gabriel was now more infuriated with Ian than he had been earlier. "He's not who you think he is" Claire said. The knife was pushed deeper into her throat. She could feel the blood start to drip down her shirt. "Whoa there" Gabe said with his hands in the air. Ian continued to back up towards the window. "If you know what's good for her and you you'll stay right there." He kept one hand on the knife while opening the window. Claire took that chance to mouth to Gabe to get Sara and run on her word. "Go" she quietly shouted. At that time she elbowed Ian in the ribs as hard as she could and started to run to the door. He recovered too quickly though and threw the knife into the air. It landed in Claire's leg and even though she tried to run she was considerably slower. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the throat. He was to slow to stop Gabe though and he ran out and down the street. When he looked back and saw that Claire wasn't behind them he hesitated but figured she could defend herself. 'He's completely snapped' Gabe screamed in his mind. 'And what did Claire mean by he's not who he seems?' This was all just to much for him. He ran faster down the street then when he felt safe he ducked into an alleyway. He caught his breath but almost passed out when he looked up. He had ended up near Vorschlag industries. A place Ian would soon arrive at for sure.

"Sara, Sara wake up." Sara's eyes started to adjust to the lighting change. "What the... where am I?" "In front of Vorschlag industries." "Can I ask why" all she could gather was that it was still night, and Gabe was standing over her. She slowly sat up straight and reality seemed to smack her in the face. All of what had happened came back to her in a rush. "Where's Claire!?" she quickly jumped up which alarmed Gabe and he fell backward. "I, I don't know" he bent his head forward in disgust. "She was right behind me, but then she wasn't. I think Nottingham got her." "What!" She quickly recovered from her blurred vision and started walking toward Vorschlag. "No Sara, I think you should come back to my apartment and get your strength back." "What! Claire could be in serious trouble!" Yeah but your not going to be any help if you can't see straight!" "Your right" she took in a breath and turned to look Gabe in the eye. "Ok, I'll go back and rest but then we are going to help Claire, agreed?" And with that she started back towards his apartment.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Ian and Claire were still in Gabriel's apartment. "You know, you can't just carry me back to Iron's like this, people will get suspicious and call the police." "Now that would be a problem if I didn't have a car of my own" he smiled down and her. Claire cringed as a sudden surge of pain jumped up her leg. "Oh, your not in pain are you maid Claire?" "Don't call me that" she spat. "Why? Only Ian can? I have news for you, I am Ian." "No your not, and you never will be." Claire saw a hint of disappointment appear on Ian's face but it was quickly replaced by another smile. "Your right I'm not like Ian, which is exactly why I can do this." He bent down and carefully twisted the knife in her leg before removing it. Claire almost screamed in pain, but tried to contain it as much she could as to not give him the satisfaction. "Now, let's get you to Irons shall we?" He gripped her tightly around the throat and grabbed her arm and lead her to the door. Since she could only use one leg he soon decided it would be easier to carry her. He pulled her around to face him and tossed her over his shoulder. Claire repeatedly punched him in the back, but it seemed to have no effect.

Ian quickly opened the door to the black Mercedes and threw her in the passenger side seat. She hit her head on the door and was knocked unconscious. When she woke up she found she was in a huge room with candles lit all around. Her wrists were tied and she was hanging from the ceiling, but her feet almost touched the ground. A sudden feeling of deja vu crossed her mind but was soon interuppted as a door to her right opened. "My, don't you look beautiful" Irons said. Claire only realized then that she wasn't wearing the same clothes. She now had on a flowing white gown that touched the floor. It was longer in the back but short enough in the front that you could see her feet. It had a low neckline and had no sleeves. She admired it and tried not to show her fear as she replied. "It's been awhile hasn't it Kenneth." "Yes it has" he smiled. He was now standing beside her. "And you smell lovely too, fortunate of me your not a miner" he leaned in closely and smelled her hair. Someone had let it down and it now hung around her shoulders, and came to lay in the middle of her back. "Would you even care if I was" she sneered back. "Oh, touchy, touchy. You haven't changed at all." "I'm wiser than you realize." "How so, young Claire. You seem to possess the very qualities that my Ian has both fallen in love with, and become friends with." "Though that may be the case I have learned a few more skills over time."

"Really? What might those skills?" "You'll find out soon enough" she smiled. "Well, until then" he headed toward the door. "Wait! Wait." "What is it?" "Please, don't hurt Sara." "Oh, Claire, you truly haven't changed. You should know by now that I don't care about the wielder, I care about the Witchblade." He headed for the door again, but before he could leave Claire said in a slight whisper, "And what about Elizabeth?" Kenneth froze and became rigid. He turned around and came to a stop in front of her. "What did you say?" She smiled at how he became so easily upset, she had obviously touched a nerve. "I said, what about Elizabeth. No matter how much you try and hide it Kenneth I know you loved her." She gave an evil laugh, and looked him square in the eye with a smile back on her face. "Shut up" he said coldly. "What are you going to do about it? It's not like you can hurt me." She smiled wider, and looked at him like it was hopeless. "Maybe I can't, but I know who can." He smiled maliciously and went to press a button on the wall. A few minutes later Ian walked through a door behind her, however Claire didn't notice. "So, who are you waiting for? Your knight in shining armor?" Claire said. She suddenly felt a finger slide up her back. She tried to whip her head around but she couldn't see behind her. She turned around to see Irons smiling at her.

"Who is that?!" Deep down she knew, but she was hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. "I think you know" Irons replied. The finger slid back down her back and up again before coming to rest on her shoulders. "Your right, she does smell great." It was Ian. 'But which one?' she thought. After all from the back she did look a little like Sara, maybe her Ian thought it was her. She knew he loved her after all. "Ian, who are you?" The hands on her shoulders tightened and she felt them slowly lift off. "I think you know" he replied.

She closed her eyes and her forehead wrinkled as an expression of impending pain crossed her face. She quickly recovered though and looked Irons in the eye. "So Irons you have to have somebody else take care of your dirty work, huh?" "It's not my place to make you scream for mercy now is it?" he smiled and backed towards the door. "You won't get away with this!" she yelled after him. He simply laughed and exited the room. Claire's attention then refocused itself on the matter at hand. She once again tried to look behind her, but it wasn't necessary as a few moments later Ian walked out in front of her. He had an unsettling smile on his face and the knife was once again in his hand. "So where shall we start?" He placed the knife at the top of her wrist and moved down her arm. He then put it on her cheek. "Oh, Ian, I'm surprised. Would you really mark up the face you find so pretty?" His face faltered and he stood there for a minute with a look of contemplation. Claire took the opportunity to work him down so that hopefully he would help get her out of Irons mansion. "I know you don't want to do this" she pressed. Ian didn't have the same thought though. "But you don't understand Maiden Claire, I truly want to hear you scream." He smiled and placed the knife on her dress. He cut into it creating a slit down her leg. The knife didn't puncture the skin though. "You wouldn't hurt an unarmed girl would you?" "You are no girl, you are a women. And you can give as much pain, as you can take." He slit down the other side of her dress. "You really do have beautiful legs." He bent down and began rubbing his gloved hand up her leg. "Get away from me" her fear was starting to show in her voice and Ian took notice.

"Oh, don't be scared Claire, I'll try and be gentle." he smiled and Claire shivered. "I said get away from me." Her eyes were piercing but they didn't effect him. "Fine, you want a chance for an even fight, I'll give you one." "It's not even though" "What do you mean?" "I mean, you stabbed a knife in my leg we aren't exactly even." "Yes we are, you were stronger than me, now you are the same, and we are even." "Fine, I'm still going to kick your a$$." Ian slowly made his way around her until he was facing her again. "I don't think so" "Then untie me and find out" she sneered back. "Fine, the first one to bring the other one down for more than a minute wins, or until the other gives up, agreed?" "How do I know you'll keep your word." "You'll just have to trust me." Claire laughed at this. "It's your only chance" he said. Claire stopped laughing. "And you'll let me go if I win?" "Of course but I can't guarantee you'll get out." "I'll take my chances." "Then it's settled." He walked closer and pulled her close to him. "Don't even think about it, or you'll pay." "Yes but if I don't and you win then I'll never get my chance will I?" With that he put one of his hands on the back of her head and one around her waist and began to kiss her. Claire struggled against him, but it was useless, his arms were to strong. He was a good kisser, she admitted to herself. But this wasn't exactly romantic. He pulled away and began to untie her hands. "You'll so pay for that" she was angry beyond belief.   


Gabriel opened the unlocked door and headed inside. "Claire?! Are you here?" "I doubt it Gabe" Sara replied back. "Look I just thought I would try. Who knows maybe she got away." Gabriel said this as he walked into the room with the recliner. Sara stopped near the entrance to the room and Gabriel almost ran into her. "Whoa, chief what is it?" "I don't think she got away Gabe" "What makes you say that?" He looked to where Sara was pointing and suddenly lost all hope. There, on the floor in front of them was a pool of blood. "I think I'm going to be sick." Gabe headed towards the bathroom and Sara bent down to look closer. Even though she hated to think about it, she was almost positive that it was Claire's blood and not Ian's. She got her final hint that it was, a few feet away. Near the wall was Claire's bracelet and she knew that Claire wouldn't have taken it off for anything. 'She can't protect herself' she thought. Gabe came back into the room and saw Sara look in the corner. "Oh no!" he ran over to the bracelet and picked it up. "That's it, screw sleep, call Irons!" Gabe was furious. "Calm down, I'll call him." Sara stood up and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed Irons' number and waited several rings before he picked up.

"Well hello Sara." "Don't give me that crap! Where the hell/ is Claire!!" "There's no need to scream Sara, she's fine. For now. In fact I'm watching her as we speak." Sara could tell Irons was smiling but she tried to control her anger. "I want her back." "And you will get her back as soon as you give me the Witchblade. Hold on." "Hold on! I'm not holding on!" she screamed back, her temper getting the better of her again. "You better get over here quickly Sara, I don't know how long your friend will last against my Ian. Especially with the wound she sustained during there meeting at your friend Gabriel's apartment." "What do you mean by that! What wound!" "She resisted and Ian had to contain her. Don't worry it will heal in a few months. It's not as deep as it looks." With that he gave a slight laugh, and waited for Sara's reply. "You son of a..." before she could finish he cut in. "I wouldn't say anything to endanger the life of your friend more Miss Pezzini. Just come over and we will discuss this." He hung up.

She hung up the phone and turned to Gabriel. "We have to go over there." "Does he have Claire? Is he going to give her back? Is she alright?" "Whoa Gabe take a breath. He wants the Witchblade in exchange for her. She sustained a knife wound but nothing that won't heal, ok?" He shook his head to show that he understood. "Let's go." They headed for the door and were soon in front of Iron's mansion. Sara looked down at the Witchblade and asked it quietly not to let her down. Then her and Gabe got off of the motorcycle and headed inside.   
Ian had untied Claire and they were both now circling the room. "You can't win" she said in her most determined voice. "We will see about that" he replied back. Suddenly Ian attacked. He drop kicked her behind the knees and she fell to the ground. She quickly recovered though and soon shot back at him with a punch to the nose. It started bleeding immediately. It didn't bother him though and he kicked her in the knee cap. She cried out in pain loud enough for Ian, Sara, and Gabriel to hear. "Let us in Irons!!" she screamed pounding on the door. It slowly swung open and she ran inside. She looked up and down the staircases and ran up the left one. Gabriel went up the right. He almost ran into Ian in the hallway. "You!!" He took a swing at Ian. "I'm not the one your after." Ian replied grabbing his hand in mid air. The sound came from this way. Claire's voice suddenly made it' way to Gabe's subconscious. 'He's not who you think he is.' "Fine, but if your lying.." "I'm not I care as much about Claire as you do. Now come on." He began running down the hallway after Sara, and Gabriel quickly followed.

Claire strained to stay up knowing that her freedom was at stake. "My friends will come." "That's what we are hoping for" he smiled. He kicked her other kneecap out before she could react and she screamed again. Sara followed the noise through the hallway but as quick as she was Ian soon caught up with her. "In here" he said pulling her into a room. Gabriel entered a few seconds later. Before them were 20 video cameras all focused on Claire. She was in a room that Ian soon realized he had never seen before. "I don't know where that it." He seemed alarmed by this. "What do you mean you don't know!" Sara yelled. "I've never been there before. I don't know where he is keeping her." "Zoom in!" Sara said. She saw the pain on Claire's face as she strained to stay up. "Who's in there with her!" Gabe sat in a chair and turned on a few remaining monitors. "It's you" she said as a clear shot of Ian came into view. "It's my brother" he replied. "What is he doing to her, and why?" "My only guess is that he's breaking her kneecaps, and the reason would be that Irons ordered him too. "Well, your right about one thing Ian." Sara, Ian, and Gabriel all turned around to see Irons standing in the doorway with a smug look of victory on his face. "He is breaking her kneecaps, but not because I ordered him too." "Then why?" "Because she challenged him to fight her." "Why!" Sara yelled. "To win her freedom." 

Claire steadied herself on the wall and tried to put her kneecaps back where they were supposed to be. It didn't work and she feel to her knees. She looked up to see Ian walking towards her. She tried, best she could, to stand up but her legs wouldn't have and she soon fell onto her stomach. "I really do love seeing you this way" Ian smiled. Claire began crawling on her stomach towards the door dragging her legs behind her. "You know, every time I've watched you all you've shown me is that you are unbelievably strong willed, and strong bodied. I thought I would never be able to control you, to conquer you. But you know what, now I think my chances are pretty good." He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Oh, Where's your pretty bracelet Claire?" She looked at her wrist and finally noticed that it wasn't there. "No one can save you now" he smiled and wrenched her up by her wrist. She screamed once more in pain. "You haven't pinned me yet, you haven't won" he strained out. "If that's the way you want to do it" he said. Claire forced all her remaining strength into her and punched Ian in the chest. He was winded and dropped her to the floor. She began crawling toward the door again. " !#&!! !" he screamed from the floor. He got his breath back and ran to get her. He pulled her up by her waist. He flipped her around to face him. "Why'd you have to go and do that? Though I do admit it was worth it. "How so?" Claire asked obvious pain showing on her face. "Because now I know I've won not only this battle, but you. And for the pain know you feel right now it makes it all the better." He smiled and kissed her forcefully. 

Irons finally took his eyes off of the screen and smiled. "Where is she?!" Sara yelled taking her eyes off the screen right after Irons. "I will tell you if you give me the Witchblade." Sara stood there weighing her options. She looked at Gabriel who was watching his best friend get beat up and kissed by a raving psycho path. Then she turned her gaze to Ian. He had his eyes on her and shook his head no. "Don't listen to Ian Sara listen to yourself, and the Witchblade. Suddenly the Witchblade grew red and stabbed itself into Sara's wrist. He screamed in pain and grabbed it. Suddenly she was bombarded with visions of Claire and Joan d'arc, knights in armor, Elizabeth Bronte giving the bracelet to Claire. Claire being shot by the white haired man, Irons. Then the visions stopped but the Witchblade continued to glow. 'What are you trying to tell me!' Sara screamed in her mind. It glowed red and showed her one last image of Claire falling to her death from a balcony. 'No, I won't let that happen again.' She opened her eyes to find Ian with his arms wrapped lovingly around her. "Don't" he whispered in her ear. She pushed him away and wrenched the Witchblade off from her wrist. "Where is she?" she asked cradling it in her hand. "Give me the Witchblade first" Irons said happiness twinkling in his eyes. "No, tell me where she is." "Give me the bracelet!" he yelled. "Fine" she threw the bracelet into the air and Irons caught it. "Thank you" he said holding the one object he had searched and greeded for all of his life. 

Ian finally pulled away from Claire and placed her on the ground. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her on the ground. He began counting. "One, two, three.." until he finally reached sixty. "Well, maid Claire, it looks that your freedom now belongs to me." He lifted her off the floor and couldn't help but adore how her hair flowed behind her. He brought her back to the ropes and tied her wrists again. This time though he made sure that her feet couldn't touch the floor so that it wouldn't cause her any more pain by putting pressure on her knees. He walked around behind her and smelled her hair again. It was intoxicating. He breathed deep and put his hands on her wrists. Then he slowly brought them down as he walked around her. She cringed at his touch and wished she would die. But she knew that no matter what Irons told him he wouldn't kill her. Ian dropped his hands and went to pick up his knife. He brought it over to her and lifted her chin so there eyes met. Claire's eyes had a sunken look that was displayed by the swirling gray wisps that were now her eyes. Ian's eyes however were anything but sunken. They had a look of victory and lust. Two things Claire did not want to see. "Just kill me" she whispered. Ian was a little surprised that she spoke but just smiled. "But what fun would that be for me?" She ripped her chin out of his grasp and replied back. "If you aren't going to kill me at least leave me for a few moments." "If you wish, but I'll be back." He leaned in, kissed her cheek, and walked behind her to leave. Before he did though he looked straight into the camera and said, "I'll be up in a few moments sir." And then he exited.

Irons smiled an evil smile. "Ian come here" "Where is Claire?" "Who do you care about more her or me?" Ian bowed his head and started walking across the room. "IAN!" Sara went to grab his arm but he simply flicked it away. Gabe stopped looking at the screen and got up to stand by a dejected Sara. "Where is she Irons!" a new malice shined in his eyes. "I would control your temper if I were you young Gabriel. You wouldn't want to cause you friend more pain. Or should I say pleasure?" That was it, Gabe snapped and charged across the room towards Irons. "Gabriel No!" But Sara's warning was to late, he was almost to Irons when Ian pushed him and he fell backwards hitting his head on the floor. Sara ran to his side and looked up at Ian. "Your a bastard Nottingham!" He bowed his head again and went to stand in a corner. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have to go and beat the last remaining strength and spirit out of someone." With that said he backed out of the room and closed the door.

"NO!" Sara ran to the door. It was already locked. "Damn it!" she yelled. She looked down at Gabriel. Now she had lost everything, the only person she trusted was lying unconscious on the ground, Iron's was probably going to continue torturing Claire until he decided to kill her or do God knows what else to her, and to top it all off she had given Irons the Witchblade. She felt abandoned. She knelt down beside Gabe and lifted his head. No blood. 'That's one good thing' she thought to herself. Ian continued to stand in the corner but he had taken off his jacket and he threw it over to her. "Put that under his head" he said without turning around. "Will you at least look at me!" she screamed. Tears welling up in her eyes. He turned around slowly and saw that she was almost in tears. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "You damn well better be, not like it's going to help" she said. She placed the jacket under Gabriel's head and went to sit in the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

Claire was still tied to the ceiling. She was trying desperately to get free. "I'm sorry" Sara whispered to the screen. "It's not your fault" said Ian putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me" Sara yelled. He took her hand off and started back to the corner. "Oh no you don't! If he does anything to her your going to watch, I want you to imagine her pain! You got me!" Sara was yelling and crying at the same time. She turned her eyes back to the TV screen and watched. Irons had just entered the room and was circling around Claire like a hungry vulture. Claire was saying something but she couldn't hear. She reached out and turned up the volume on the set. "So are you done? Can I go now. You know that Sara's never going to give you the Witchblade so there is no use using me as leverage." Sara cringed. "I beg to differ, lady Claire." He reached out his hand and opened his fingers revealing the Witchblade. "No. She wouldn't" Claire said in a hoarse whisper. "Oh but she did" Irons smiled.   


Claire moved her head to the side as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Are you crying?" Irons said in disbelief. "Well, I must say that in all the lifetimes I've known you I've never seen you cry. Not even when you were dying." "Because this is truly worse than death" Claire choked out. "But don't you see Claire, the world will be a better place now that I have the Witchblade, better for me that is." "And what of the rest of the world Kenneth? You can't shut them out forever!" "Oh but I can." he smiled. Claire looked back at him. She searched for a soul in his eyes but found nothing. Just gaping holes of empty voids. "Where is Sara?" she asked concerned. "Locked in a room upstairs watching everything as we speak. In fact she will watch you be tortured also." "Have you no mercy?" Claire asked. "You should know the answer to that by now young Claire." Irons started walking towards the exit. "Where are you going!" Claire yelled. "To go and fetch Ian of course. He has been dying to see you again. He really does like you Claire. And trust me, no matter what he says, he's not gentle." He smiled and exited the room leaving a broken, shattered girl in his wake.  


Sara was now crying hysterically.   
"What have I done?"   
"You haven't done anything?" Ian replied.   
A single tear rolled down his cheek. He then put 2 of his fingers to his lips and then touched them to the screen.   
"You really do care about her don't you?" Sara said through sobs.   
"She is like a sister to me, it pains me to see her get hurt like this."   
"Like this! Didn't you hear him it's going to get worse!" Sara set her gaze back onto the screen and watched again as this time Ian entered the room. She held her breath and tried not to look but she couldn't not look. She had to see if Claire would survive or if Irons would kill her.

Meanwhile Claire was still quietly crying to herself. She hadn't noticed Ian enter. He took advantage of this and crept low as to avoid her eyes. He had brought rope with him and he quickly tied up her legs before she felt the rope tighten and she looked down.   
"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.   
"Trying to assure my safety and your resistance my dear." He smiled his cold evil smile and continued to tie.   
"You know, I really do love this dress on you. It fits perfectly." He touched her leg and she tried to resist but with her legs tied and her legs damaged there wasn't much she could do.   
"Would you please just be merciful and kill me? All is lost anyway."   
"Don't you see, Lady Claire, it won't be that way for us. We will be protected behind these walls. Just you and me."   
"And Irons." she retorted.   
"I don't think he'll bother us, not with the noise we will be making."   
"There won't be any noise" she scowled. "Your not coming anywhere near me!"

"You say that now but pretty soon you won't have a choice."   
"Oh yeah, I'd rather die."   
Ian stood up to meet her eyes. They didn't show any fear for the time being.   
"That can be arranged dear lady. But for the time being." He untied her hands and retied them behind her back before she could blink. She fell over and almost hit the floor but he caught her under her arms and stood her up straight.   
"Now if I wanted to take away your dignity I would have left you on the floor to crawl."   
"So I would have crawled, and then I would have found a way to kill myself." she said back.   
"I wouldn't let you. I like you. And from what I've seen so far I like your body too."   
Claire suddenly felt like his eyes were undressing her. She felt violated and tried to get away from him. He noticed her trying to get loose and he just pulled her closer to him.   
"The more you struggle the closer I get, either way you lose." Claire stopped moving.   


Ian looked at the screen occasionally spare tears fell down his cheeks. Sara didn't like what she was seeing. Suddenly from behind her she heard a moan she spun around to see Gabriel beginning to wake up. She ran beside him and sat him up straight.   
"Gabriel? Gabriel can you hear me?" He moaned again.   
"Yeah, I'm not deaf" he replied back.   
"Very funny, how do you feel?"   
"Like I got hit by a truck." He rubbed the back of his head and looked around.   
"Where is Irons? Where's Claire?!" He jumped up and swayed a little but stood up all the same.   
"Is she ok?" He tried to look at the screen but Sara moved in front of him to block his view. He dodged around her and stood staring at the screen. All he saw was Ian, he looked like he was holding something, more like grasping it. He pressed the zoom button on a nearby remote and saw what was in his arms.   
"That bastard!" he screamed at the screen. He suddenly noticed Ian in the room. He took a few steps back and tried to grab something to arm himself with.   
"Stay away from me!" he yelled.

"Gabriel it's ok, calm down." Sara moved closer as Gabe continued to back away from Sara.   
"Look out Sara get away from him he's dangerous!" He was in hysterics. He continued to grab for a weapon. Sara was now standing directly in front of him. She gripped his shoulders and shook him a little.   
"Gabriel look at me! It's ok! Just calm down. Nobody's going to hurt you. I need you to stay calm and help me find a way out of here." He looked at her and stopped moving.   
"Ok. I'm ok." His body relaxed and Sara let go of his shoulders. She took a deep breath and walked back toward Ian.   
"You know this place better than anybody Ian are you sure you don't know where she is, or a way out of here?" She stared directly into his eyes and he felt like he was drowning.   
"I'm telling you the truth, I want to find her as much as you do but I don't know where she is. And above all I don't know how to get out of here." He waited a few seconds as Sara continued to stare into his soul.   
"Alright I believe you." She sighed and went to stand in front of the door. She set her hands on her hips and tried to think. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Irons.

"Oh what's wrong Claire? Finally realized you can't escape?" Ian's evil stare was killing any will Claire had left. It was like a fire was burning through her hope and feeding her despair.   
"What are you going to do with me? Why me anyways? Why not someone else, like that's any better" she sighed. She thought about what she had just said and decided that it was better that it was her, she was stronger than most women and would probably last longer. Plus she wouldn't have wanted this to happen to anyone else anyways.   
"What is it about me? Hmm. Is it just my looks?" she was trying to get some answers but from his expression she didn't expect to get much.   
"Your looks are a small part of it. Not much though. You are beautiful but I guess I would have to say that it was your spirit and strength that brought me to you."   
"Oh and I guess my bracelet had nothing to do with it." She was actually getting somewhere.   
"You wish, but believe it or not it was all you." He smiled and the fire seemed to grow. She couldn't contain her rage much longer. Soon it would consume her and no matter what the consequences she would attack and hopefully kill.

"So Irons are you going to let her go, let us go?"   
"Now Sara I think you know the answer to that." He smiled and moved toward Ian. He grabbed his hair in the back of his head and pulled it backwards.   
"Ian I'm so disappointed in you, I expected more allegiance. Picking some women over me." He shoved his head forward and laughed a little. He moved back towards Sara but turned to face Gabriel.   
"Well, well the little angel. So what are you going to do now? How's your head by the way?" He smiled and circled around Sara.   
"And finally Sara. Feel like all hope is lost, everything is gone? Well your right, it is. Give up now and maybe I'll spare your friends life."   
"From what I've seen Irons I highly doubt that your precious Ian clone would kill Lady Claire." 'Whoa did I just say that' Sara thought to herself.

"You know there are plenty of other strong willed women."   
"Not quite like you Maiden Claire." He pulled her closer to him.   
"I'm not struggling, at least pay me the respect of obeying my wishes." She spoke in a tone that expressed her anger but controlled itself, for the time being.   
"No need to be defensive milady. I will obey your wishes, when I feel like it." He pulled her still closer and Claire began to struggle again. He grabbed her arms and pushed her forcefully against the wall.   
"Let me go!!" Claire screamed. The rage burned in her eyes and she began to feel hot.   
"My dear lady you really do need to learn how to control your temper, it doesn't do much good. It just makes me want you more." He leaned in close and Claire moved her face to the side to prevent him from kissing her again. However he wasn't planning on kissing her and he still moved closer. He licked the side of her face and Claire shivered. She turned to face him again and said coolly.   
"And you have never lost your temper you disgusting half breed, no nothing clone." Ian's face got red but he quickly put up his defensive wall and replied back,   
"At least I am not a revealing whor* who would do anything to protect her worthless master. Whether it be sleeping with a guard or showing her body to any man who walks the yards." He smiled and laughed at her beat red face.

"How dare you!" She was now out of control with rage. Ian just laughed harder.   
"Oh I see, so you want me because you think I'm easy! Your like every other scum bag of a man!"   
"I beg to differ my little whore."   
"Don't call me that half breed! You think your such a big man because you think you know everything about everyone and you can control women! Well I've got news for you, you will never control me, I won't let you!" Ian's grip loosened a little.   
"Well, aren't we the angry one. Maybe I should give you a few days to calm down and then maybe you'll be a little more ready for civil conversation." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.   
"I'll get you a jacket." He tied her back to the ropes from the ceiling and left the room. 

"Damn it!" Claire screamed. She breathed hard and began to control her rage. She took deep breaths and finally calmed down. As soon as she had though Ian walked back in the room with a blanket and a change of clothes.   
"What, you don't like my dress?" she sneered. She liked her dress but she was glad he had brought her a change of clothes.   
"I love your dress, I'd prefer you in nothing but since I'm guessing you won't agree to that I brought you this." She looked down at the clothes in his hand. He had brought her another dress but it was a thicker fabric. A light blue sundress from what she could see.   
"Do you mind?"   
"Fine I'm leaving." He exited the room. Claire sighed.   
"Ian."   
"Yeah" he said through the door.   
"Could you untie me so I can get changed."

The door opened up again and Ian walked over. He untied the ropes and looked her up and down before leaving again.   
"Stay outside the door." Claire said raising her voice so she knew she'd be heard.   
"You don't want to be alone?" he laughed.   
"It's not that, I just don't want you going upstairs to watch from the cameras" she replied back.   
"Cameras?! What cameras?!" He came charging back into the room. Claire had finally said something to make him mad, and she hadn't even meant too. In fact now that she knew how he looked mad she was glad she hadn't angered him earlier. He looked like a raging bull ready to stick anybody with his horns that came near.   
"What did you think was hanging off the ceiling you idiot!" She covered her mouth not meaning to call him and idiot, it had slipped. She immediately regretted it.   
"What did you say!" He started walking towards her. She backed up more and more until she had hit the wall. He quickly met her gaze and what she saw frightened her. If the eyes were the windows to the soul she didn't want a look at his.   
"I'm sorry it slipped" she muttered.   
"So now your sorry! After everything else you've called me! You have no idea what sorry is! But you will, I'll show you sorry!!" She cringed at his voice and tried to get away but his body was pressed so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face.  


Irons smile decreased a little and he took a step closer to Sara. She stood her ground and glared at him.   
"You underestimate my Ian Sara. You have no idea what he is capable of." Irons snuck a glance at the TV screen and his smile returned. Sara quickly looked at the TV to see what he was smiling at and she was mortified.   
"By the looks of it Sara I don't think he will have a problem, do you? Shall we go see our happy couple before he gets a little to aggressive." Sara glared at him again and Irons went to the door. He opened it and ushered them out. They walked down the hall and were first led into a room with a change of clothes.   
"I will attend to Claire and Ian. You should all change for tonight's meal." With that he left.

Claire was cowering in the corner by the time Irons entered the room.   
"Ian I think you should let Claire up so she can get ready for the evening meal."   
"Why didn't you tell me about the cameras!" Ian yelled, then he realized who he was talking to and put his head on his chest and got on one knee.   
"I'm sorry sir, I lost my temper."   
"It's fine for now Ian, just don't let it happen again. As for Claire.." he turned to face her and smiled.   
"I think it's time she got dressed. Let's go Ian." He pointed towards the door and after a little hesitation on Ian's part he got up and walked out. Claire balanced herself against the wall and stood up. She quickly got changed in case they decided to come back in, and after about 10 minutes she was dressed and ready.   
"Well if there is no further delay" Irons said putting his hand on the side of Claire's arm. She pulled away and started walking towards the door. Ian stepped in front of her blocking her way out. A wisp of worry blew threw Claire's eyes but were quickly replaced with determination.   
"May I have a moment with Claire, sir?"   
"Certainly but don't take long Ian." He walked out and closed the door behind him. Ian stepped closer to Claire and the anger grew to the surface again.

"I told you you'd be sorry and I always keep my word."   
"What are you gonna do?" she looked him up and down like he was nothing. That just made him madder.   
"You bitch" he muttered. He slowly walked closer to her and she backed up. She put her hands on his chest to stop him from approaching but it didn't help. She felt a sudden stabbing pain climb up her leg as she accidentally leaned to far on her ankle. He noticed the pain and quickly swiped his leg behind hers. She fell to the ground and grabbed the back of her head. He was quickly on top of her with his hands gripped firmly around her wrists. He shoved them to the ground and held them above her head with one arm. While he pushed his hand under her chin. She began to cough as he choked her. The fear began to glaze into her eyes.   
"Stop" she managed to stutter out.   
"Am I a half breed now you !#&!! !" he yelled at the top of his lungs but not loud enough to be heard by Sara, Ian, or Gabriel. He squeezed her throat harder until her fear began to settle onto his soul. He loosened his grip and just looked at her. She was trying desperately to breath and get up at the same time. He leaned into her harder so she wasn't able to move at all.   
"I still love you Claire, you can't do or say anything to change that." He sat up and pulled her up but he still held onto her wrist.   
"Oh, before we go to dinner." He raised his wrist and slapped her hard across the face.

"What are we going to do Gabe?" Sara and Gabe were on one side of the room and Ian was on the other. Sara was leaning over while slipping into the dress Irons had left for her. Gabe was changing into a nice navy blue shirt and khakis. Into was changing into, of course, a black knit sweater and black pants. When they were finally done getting dressed Gabe replied to her.   
"I don't know, all I know is that we need to get Claire and run" he whispered.   
"Agreed, I'll get her you run, ok?"   
"Ok?" Suddenly the door opened and Irons walked in.   
"Ready to eat?" He pointed to a table right outside the door.   
"Your friend will be going us shortly, Ian wanted to talk to her but I'm sure she's fine." He smiled and everyone else glared, except Ian who had his head bowed respectively.   
"Please sit down" he went around the table and pulled out a chair. Gabe sat down in it. Irons scowled but just pulled out another chair for Sara. Sara smiled at Gabe's bravery and sat down slowly. A door opened from a nearby room and Ian walked out and went to stand beside his brother.   
"Where's Claire?" Irons said bitterly.   
"She'll be out soon" he scowled back. 

Sara watched the door intently and sure enough about 5 minutes later she walked out with her head down and her hair covering her face. She sat down next to Irons and across the table from Sara. She seemed to be trying to get as far away from Ian as possible. Every time he moved even slightly she seemed to flinch. Sara had never seen her so scared. About halfway through the meal Sara finally spoke.   
"Claire, are you ok?" Claire quickly said "yes" and continued picking at her food.   
"Look at me" she said firmly but carefully. Gabe stopped eating and set his gaze on Claire too. Even Ian tilted his head up a little to look at her.   
"Well, don't be rude Lady Claire, look at fair Sara." He was kind of annoyed that she hadn't said anything the whole meal. He continued to eat though. Ian looked over at his brother to see a small smile creep over his lips. Ian looked more intently at Claire to see what she was hiding. Claire slowly brought her eyes up to meet Sara's and Sara gasped, Irons stopped eating and dropped his fork midair, Gabe was mortified, and Ian ran to her side in horror.

Ian carefully set his hand on Claire's and squeezed. Before him sat the face of what looked to be nothing. Just bruises, cuts, swells, and fear. Sara got her voice back slowly and looked at the other Ian with a new hate.   
"What the hell did you do to her?" She felt like jumping up and ripping his throat out but she sat in her seat unable to move her legs.   
"Claire found her voice and I didn't like what she said" he replied still smiling. Claire flinched in her chair as Ian put his finger under her chin. For all the time he had known her he had not seen such a fear in her eyes. She put his finger down and got up to leave. A soon as she stood up though Ian was in front of her.   
"Where do you think your going? You've barely touched your dinner?" she began to back up and she ran into the chair. Her dress ripped a little and she fell down. Irons finally stood up and intervened.   
"Ian that's quite enough, let her leave." Ian looked at him and laughed.   
"I don't think so Kenneth. She's going to sit there and eat, you all are." He looked around the table and before anybody knew what was happening he kicked his brother in the face and knocked him unconscious.   
"That takes care of that problem." He said. 

"Is everyone comfortable?" he smirked.   
"IAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Irons was beside himself with rage. This wasn't how he thought it would work out at all.   
"Kenneth, shut up." He stepped beside him and pulled the chair out.   
"Now move" he glared down at him and after a few seconds of hatred passed between them Irons got up and moved to the chair beside Claire.   
"Isn't this nice, all of us together. Go on everyone, eat up." He looked around at all of them and they slowly picked up there forks. No one really ate much they just kept catching glimpses of Ian smiling at Claire. Pretty soon everyone had stopped eating entirely and they just sat in there chairs. Finally Gabriel decided to say something.   
"How long do you plan to keep us here you psycho." Sara turned her head quickly to look at Gabe.   
"Shut up Gabe" she whispered.   
"No Sara let him speak his mind, besides I wouldn't hurt a child." Gabriel and Ian exchanged glares.   
"Yeah, well then how do you explain what you did to Claire?" He looked at her and his eyes softened. Ian noticed the look he gave her and stood up placing his hands on the table.

"If you hadn't noticed young Gabriel Claire is not a child anymore. She is a women."   
"She's my age you idiot! Hell, she's younger than me!" He stood up too and started walking around the table. Sara put her arm out and stood up to stop him.   
"May I have a private moment with my friend please" she asked looking at Gabe but talking to Ian.   
"Fine go over there to the corner" he pointed to his right and watched them walk over.   
"Gabe what the hell do you think your doing? Trying to seal your doom or something?!" She was waving her arms all around in anger.   
"I don't see you doing anything oh wise one" he snapped back.   
"I'm trying the pleasant approach seeming as it doesn't work getting him angry. Look what he did to Claire!"   
"Exactly my point! We need to get her out of here, and fast. I don't want him anywhere near her!" Suddenly it hit Sara like a bag of bricks.   
"Do you like her?" she asked in a hushed tone.  


"NO!" he replied. Sara noticed his eyes flash as they usually do in a lie.   
"You do don't you" she looked at him with a pressing look.   
"So what if I do" he replied back becoming angry again.   
"Look Gabe, if we are going to get out of this safely you are not going to let that show over there."   
"Let what show?"   
"Your concern for her." she sighed. "Your love." Gabriel took a step back. "Although I think he already noticed" she pushed in.   
"Fine, but let's at least attempt to get out of here ok?" he said. She nodded and they both headed back towards the table. They both sat down and looked at Ian. He looked at Sara and smiled devilishly.   
"Are you finished already?" Sara put on a fake smile.   
"Yeah, we've had our little chat. Now what are you going to do with us?"   
"Well you'll all of course be staying the night, your rooms are ready and I'll lead you there momentarily. For the moment though you'll have to excuse me and Claire. I have to get her settled in." He smiled and got up to pull out Claire's chair.

"What do you mean settled in! She's not going anywhere with you!" Gabe was once again on his feet, his face flushed with anger.   
"I mean" Ian said pulling Claire up by her arm, "that she needs to get changed." Claire's face moved away from Ian. Sara noticed that the swelling had gone down and the cuts didn't show so brightly. Claire tried to loosen Ian's grip on her arm to no avail. He just tightened his fingers around her.   
"She can change by herself!" he barked back. Ian threw Claire to the side as if she were a rag doll and he began to approach Gabriel. Sara stood up and got in front of him.   
"Whoa there he wasn't serious." She put out her arms but he pushed them away. He looked at her and simply said, "Move." She stood her ground. He took this as his sign that she didn't plan to and slap her across the cheek.   
"Didn't you hear me? I said move." She kept her ground but not as surely. He slapped her again and then picked her up by her shoulders and placed her to the side. Gabriel and Ian now stood face to face. Well, almost. Ian was a little taller than Gabriel but Gabe didn't seem to notice. 

Fear and realization of her friends getting hurt, or about to get hurt flew into Claire's mind. She got her courage back and jumped onto the table. Everyone was taken a little by surprise and before anyone had a chance to react to anything Claire kicked Ian under the chin.   
"RUN!" Claire screamed as Ian quickly recovered. Sara grabbed Gabe by the arm and yelled at him to help her pick up Ian. Who was still unconscious on the ground. Irons also got up but he did not help anyone but himself. He ran to a portrait and behind it was a hole that led to the outside. He jumped inside and closed the portrait behind him. Sara noticed what he had done and told Gabe to follow her. She picked Ian up under the arms and Gabe grabbed his feet. They made there way over and Sara did what Irons had done.   
"Come on Claire!" she screamed.   
"Just go I'll catch up!" She said. Sara listened and went down the passageway backwards. Soon they were all out of view and it was only Claire and Ian once again.  


Claire and Ian circled each other as they sized each other up. Ian smiled and Claire glared.   
"So what makes you think you can win this time baby?"   
"Don't call me that. And whoever said I thought I would win, I'm just trying to give them time to get out of the country. You could kill me and I wouldn't care as long as they were safe." Ian's lips tightened and he looked her up and down.   
"So you care about them huh? Well I'll keep that in mind when I snap your little angels neck."   
"I won't let you, and neither will Sara."   
"If you can't stop me Sara and her little toy can't."   
"You underestimate her, she hates it when people do that." Claire continued to look for a week point while trying her hardest to keep her thoughts blocked from Ian's prying mind.   
"You can't keep me out forever you know."   
"I can try" she snapped back.   
"Can you just explain one thing to me?" Ian asked stopping.   
"Knock yourself out" she replied back stopping also. 'Literally' she thought to herself.   
"I want to know how you can feel for someone who cares so much about someone else?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean Gabriel and his little crush on Sara." Ian's smile cut into her soul. 

"Gabriel doesn't like Sara" she said defensively.   
"Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her, he knows about the Witchblade and that just makes him want her even more."   
"Your lying" she said through clenched teeth.   
"Would I? You know I care about you. Besides he's only your friend because you have the bracelet." Claire had had enough. Before Ian had time to react Claire jumped and kicked him in the side of the face. He fell to the floor and quickly got up.   
"You shouldn't have done that" he snarled.   
"What are you going to do about it" she replied back. It was her time to smile now. She had finally gotten him where she wanted him. She put her fists up and started circling, Ian did the same. Claire went in for another attack. This she punched him hard under the chin. He didn't fall over though. He made a jab towards her left cheek but she ducked.   
"You know Ian, I was told you were like a cat, ready and agile. What happened?" she smiled again and kicked him in the stomach.   
"Well, you know Claire, I was always told you were too. Guess they were mistaken." He dropped to his left knee and kicked her feet out from under her. She fell on her back but quickly jumped back on her toes.   
"Now who told you that?" she asked backing towards the wall fists still raised.   
"Ian actually" he smiled thinking she was backing away from fear. She smiled when he was about arms length away and turned around and did a back flip off the wall. She landed behind him and kicked him in the back. 

Ian's face hit the wall and when he turned around blood was running down his chin.   
"You !#&!! !"   
"Sucks to be you now doesn't it?" She backed up into the middle of the room.   
"Come and get me, babe." Ian followed her into the center but stopped midway and walked to the wall. From it he took a dagger engraved with a cat, He threw it at her fight.   
"Take it" she looked down at it and walked to the other wall where she removed a dagger with a dragon carved into it.   
"I will take my chances with this."   
"Dragon lady huh? If you see it that way." He picked up another dagger and started towards her. 

"What's the matter Ian, losing your touch? Can't even beat a women anymore? Especially one in a dress." Claire walked towards him with the dagger by her side. In Ian's mind this told him that she thought he posed no threat. 'That's where your wrong Lady Claire' he thought.   
"Actually I don't think I'm wrong at all Ian, I don't see you as a threat at all." He looked mildly surprised but it passed quickly and he tightly gripped his dagger. They finally arrived in the middle of the room face to face at last.   
"So, you think that Gabriel actually cares about you huh?"   
"Whoa, you need a breath mint" Claire said waving her hand in front of her face. Ian's jaws clenched and re-clenched.   
"Oh I'm sorry, am I making you angry" she said in a voice that was plastered with sarcasm.   
"Yes I do think he cares actually, why else would he come here? And no, that was not a rhetorical question."   
"If you say so milady." Claire breathed deeply in her mind and reminded herself that if she was going to win, or at least put up a heroic fight she was going to have to keep her temper under control.   


"Shall we dance then?" Claire said as a piece of her hair fell onto her cheek. She lightly blew it away but it fell down again. Ian made a move that looked like he was going to wipe it away but Claire reacted by slicing the back of his hand.   
"Uh, uh, uh" she said waving her index finger left and right at him. And so they began to fight. Ian made the first move by trying to go for her jugular. She quickly dodged and struck back by coming across hard on his right arm. She ended up behind him and kicked him in the back. He was pushed forward but came back and got a cut in across her stomach. She flinched but kept fighting. She moved like Ian had said, like a cat. She jumped, and cut, kicked, and punched. She seemed to be on a roll. After about 15 minutes of straight fighting they each backed off to catch some of their breath. Claire's eyes had narrowed and she watched Ian's every move. Ian watched Claire with growing interest. He found her an interesting study. Suddenly they were both struck with overwhelming pain. Claire doubled over and fell to her knees while Ian grabbed his head and ripped at his skull. A high frequency noise disrupted there brain waves, and made them both cry out in horror. Visions, hundreds of visions were crowding and piling up in there minds. Claire tried, best she could, to make sense of it all. She didn't have her bracelet and Ian had none to begin with. What was going on?

Then, from across the room Claire saw it. Through the mist fogging her mind and dimming her vision she saw a glint of silver reflect off of the sun. In the corner of the room lay her bracelet. How had it gotten there though? Had Sara or Gabriel dropped it on purpose or had someone else left it there? Had it been there all along? She tried desperately to stand but the noise kept her down. She knew she had to get to it. She looked up to see Ian in the same pain she was in, whatever it was it didn't like either of them. She got on her hands and knees and fought with all her might to crawl to her bracelet. She eventually made it and when she grabbed it, it glowed. She quickly put it on her wrist. The sound dimmed but it did not completely go away. Ian seemed to be getting better to though. She was finally able to stand and balance herself against the wall. Her breath was labored, and her mind stung. Suddenly visions began to appear. Ian and Claire fighting as they just had, Gabriel telling Claire he loved her. Her bracelet. It was all going by so quickly. She tried to focus but every time she did it just became less distinct. She let her mind lead her and it gradually began to make sense. When the last vision came though Claire didn't understand. It had stopped on one object. The most beautiful thing in the world. 

This part might not be appropriate for younger readers.   
A blade of silver, and a handle of emerald. Incased in the handle was a stone of blue. The color of the ocean and sky. 'Nothing more beautiful' she thought. She tried desperately to reach through the vision but she could not. The vision ended abruptly and she looked around. The sound had stopped. Something was different though. Her bracelet glowed as she put her hand by her side. She felt empowered, like a force was running through her veins. She stood tall and saw Ian had recovered also. 'Is he feeling the same thing I am?' she thought. She walked over to the dagger and picked it up. "Are we going to finish this?" she said looking at him.   
"Yes we are" he stood up but he didn't get the dagger. She noticed this move and dropped hers too. She kicked it away.   
"I see you have your little toy back" he said looking at her wrist.   
"Let's go" she raised her fists ready to fight. He raised his too and walked towards her.   
"You know I'm going to love beating you" he smiled.   
"Why's that" she cooed sarcastically.   
"Because I love making you angry. It makes you so much more feisty. And you being feisty will make it so much more fun to dominate you."

"You think you can? Because I don't. Personally, I think your going to lose miserably." She smiled and took a step closer. He stepped closer too.   
"Not only do I think I'm going to win, but I also think your the one who will lose very miserably." She scowled.   
"You know, that scowl really doesn't fit your face."   
"You know, I should detach that head from your body."   
"Violent, aren't we."   
"You have no idea." She took one step closer. They started to stare each other down. In a split second though Claire punched him in the nose, and then cart wheeled backwards hitting him under the nose. She stopped when she was on the other side of the room.   
"Not bad huh?" Ian recovered and was quickly standing in front of her. He didn't waste any time. He quickly kicked out her knees. She quickly tried to recover her breath and she managed to get on her hands and knees. This wasn't good enough for Ian though and he kicked her in the stomach.   
"Not bad huh?" Ian mocked. 

"You can be such a !#&!! Nottingham, why can't you be more like your brother? If he wasn't such a servant I would consider dating him. But you, never." She looked him in the eye while saying this. Ian's brow furrowed in anger.   
"Why do you have to be such a !#&!! ? Why can't you just except the fact that we are destined to be together. Fate has made it that way." He kicked her in the stomach again. Claire sucked in a sharp breath and stood up shakily.   
"We will never be together. I don't love you or like you. In fact, right now, you could say I despise you." She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the dagger sitting on the floor nearby. 'If I could only get to it' she thought. She quickly averted her eyes back to Ian so as not to look suspicious. Ian grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. Claire grabbed the back of her head in pain.   
"Fine, if that's the way you see it. If I can't have you, no one can." He walked and picked her up by her arm.   
"You know, I would have made you happy, I really would have. But you just had to go and hurt my feelings. No women is worth that." He threw her on the floor and she slid across the room. She stopped near the middle. 

She scampered across the room and picked up the dagger.   
"You are a freakin' psycho. You know that right?"   
"You think I care?" he replied.   
"I'm getting out of here, and you are not going to follow me, you got that?" She backed up toward the picture.   
"Didn't you hear me before. Your not leaving. If I can't have you your going to die. I won't see you with another guy."   
"Well then don't follow me! In fact don't even think about me!" She was almost at the door. Ian however was walking towards the other dagger. He slowly and gracefully picked it up off the floor. Some of Claire's blood lingered on the blade. He pricked his finger on the tip and his blood flowed into hers. She watched him do this with growing fear. He really was crazy. And she didn't want to stick around and see him go more insane. She pushed the painting aside and made sure not to turn her back on him. She stepped, one foot at a time, into the hole.   
"Where do you think you are going?" he asked looking up from the knife. He slid his finger down the side so that some of the blood ended up on his finger. He slowly licked it off. Claire realized this was her key to leave and she slid down the hole.


	2. Fight The Knight

The cold air rushed passed Claire as she fell down the hole. 'I really should have gone face first' Claire thought to herself. She seemed to fall for at least 5 minutes. Separate tunnels came off occasionally from different directions. 'He must have these passages all over the house.' She fell, and fell. A few minutes later though the tunnel abruptly ended and she fell onto her back. "Ouch. Damn it!" Claire yelled. She snapped back to reality though and leaned in close to the hole, she listened for any disturbances. She didn't hear anything. 'What am I doing?' Claire thought. With that she got up and started to run. She ran around the corner and down the street occasionally running into people. She ran into someone when she had almost reached Gabe's. "Oh, I'm really sorry" she said helping the man up. "David?! What the hell are you doing here?!"   
"I came to help."   
"Help with what?" Claire was still in shock that her friend came all the way from California. He slowly lifted her wrist. Her bracelet glowed from between his fingers.   
"You know about it?!" She pulled her hand away. This was obviously the reaction he was expecting. He smiled broadly.   
"Of course I know about it. Ian told me."   


"What do you mean Ian told you?!" Claire was so shocked she almost completely forgot that she was supposed to running.   
"You know, Ian. Your long time lover or something." He scowled at the thought of them.   
"How do you know all of this? Have you been spying on me too?!"   
"No nothing like that. Well, technically speaking..." he raised his hand and showed her his finger. On it wound a mass of silver and a little blue stone sat in the middle. But it wasn't just an ordinary stone. It was like the stone on Claire's bracelet. It shimmered alive as soon as he showed it to Claire.   
"What the hell?" Claire said backing up a ways. From behind her she heard the sound of stamping feet charging down the sidewalk. She turned around to see Ian with a determined look on his face, and a dagger in his hand.   
"Oh !#&!! " Claire muttered. "Look David love to chat, but I gotta go right now."   
"But why?" asked David cocking his head questioningly to the side.   
"I have a problem, I'll tell you more later. Bye." She started running down the street. She turned her head slightly to see how close Ian was. She also noticed though that David was right behind her.   
"What are you doing?" she yelled back.   
"Coming with you" he smiled playfully.

"Your not going anywhere with me!" Claire said running into an alleyway. She stopped halfway down it and turned to face David.   
"You don't get it do you! Your life is in danger, and right now I don't have time to protect you!"   
"You don't have to protect me I can protect myself!" he replied defensively. Claire stamped her foot on the ground. She looked up and noticed a fire escape but no ladder. Her bracelet glowed on her hand. She turned back towards him.   
"You see where the alley goes?" she pointed down another 100 feet where the alleyway veered to the left.   
"No actually I don't know where it goes but I assume it heads back towards civilization."   
"Your right, it does, now go there and I'll distract Ian." She looked back up at the fire escape.   
"No way! I'm going with you!"   
"I wasn't giving you an option David, now go!"   
"No!"   
"Fine if that's the way your going to be." She picked him up and, gently as she could, threw him down the alleyway into a couple of trash bags. They covered him like she hoped. He tried to get out. She smiled and jumped up and onto the fire escape. David looked shocked.   
"How did she do that?" he muttered.

Just then Ian ran into the alleyway. Claire's breath caught in her throat for just a second. Then she noticed David still struggling to get free from the trash bags.   
"Hey Ian! Come and get me!" she screamed down. Ian looked up and smiled. Claire breathed a sigh of relief as Ian started running towards her. 'He didn't see David' she thought. She started running up the stairs to get to the nearest open window. Ian landed on the fire escape gracefully. He looked up to see how far she had gotten. He started running after her taking the stairs two at a time.   
Claire soon found an open window and jumped through it. She found herself in a vacant room. She looked around quickly and made her way across the room to the door. More stairs. She decided to go up instead of down.   
Ian launched himself into the room and listened carefully for any sounds. Claire was smart though and knew how her bracelet could help her. She had quietly mumbled to it to give her the quietness of a cat and it had gratefully obliged. Claire figured it probably didn't want to be lost again. It was a very possessive bracelet. Ian decided to go to the stairs anyway. He made his way across the room and also decided to go up.

Ian made his way swiftly and silently up the stairs. He ran his hand along the railing as he made his way up. About halfway to the roof his hand rang along some rope. 'This might come in handy' he thought to himself. He picked it up and put it over his shoulder.   
Claire was almost to the roof. She burst through the door and ran to the side of the building. She looked down and then around for any close buildings. To her left, behind where she came out, was the closest building she could find. She ran to the edge and judged how far she would have to jump. It was going to be quite a ways. From behind her she heard the door open and she ran to hide behind the box that held the door. She could hear soft, even footsteps walking around the rooftop.   
"Claire. I know your up here. There is no use hiding. I won't hurt you, bad." The footsteps continued but they were getting closer. Claire took a deep breathe and looked over at the other rooftop on the other building. 'Should I jump, or just face him?' she thought. She heard that Ian was by the door and that he would soon be on the other side. She decided to stay on the building but she would try and make it back inside and make her way down from there. She crept around the box slowly and quietly. She made it to the door and tried to open the door as quietly as possible but it didn't work that way. It squeaked loudly and Claire cursed under her breathe. She swung the door open fully and ran down the stairs. She knew she wouldn't get far before Ian caught up with her though.

She was right. She got to about the 5th floor before Ian caught up to her. He grabbed her arm forcefully and shoved her into another vacant room. She stumbled before she landed on the ground.   
"Damn it! Why don't you just leave me and everybody else alone!" Claire was furious. Ian didn't say anything he just walked closer to her. He was obviously just as angry. His jaw was clenched and his eyes seemed to flash with fury. Claire stood up and glared at him. He took the rope off his shoulder and Claire tried to read his mind. She didn't get through. She stood her ground though.   
"If you think I'm going to back down you are sadly mistaken!" she screamed. She looked down at her bracelet but it didn't do anything. It's fear was radiating off of it though. Unlike the Witchblade her bracelet had momentary lapses of timing sometimes. She tapped her hand but the bracelet didn't do anything. She looked back to talk some reasoning into Ian but he wasn't there. She looked around but didn't see him. Then, suddenly, from behind her a hand gripped her neck. He seemed to know exactly where to grab her because the feeling in her legs seemed to disappear.   
"What are you doing?" she managed to say. Still Ian didn't reply. He simply wrapped the rope around her neck. Claire struggled to get the rope off but it didn't help and her bracelet was still dead to the world. Once the rope was around her neck Ian kicked her in the back to move. She did because at the moment it was the only thing she could do. They started down the stairs.

Sara, Ian and Gabriel stopped running long enough to catch their breaths.   
"Damn it! We did it again! We just left her there!" Gabe's face was red but his mood was redder.   
"We'll get her back Gabriel, don't worry" Sara said comfortingly putting her hand on his shoulder.   
"You liar! That's what you said last time! Get away from me!" He threw her hand off his shoulder and stormed to the corner of the street. Sara sighed.   
"He'll be ok" Ian said.   
"I know" Sara replied. "But the hard thing is, he's right. We just left her there to die."   
"You don't know she's going to die" he said. Sara looked at him in surprise.   
"You mean you are underestimating your brother?"   
"Yes I am" he said back.   
"That means your underestimating yourself" she replied coyly.   
"Yes.. I am" he said slowly putting his hands defeatedly on his waist. Sara smiled.   
"Let's go find Claire" she said wrapping her arm into his. 

Ian blushed and walked with Sara to catch up with Gabriel. The caught up with him right before he got into a cab. Ian grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back onto the sidewalk.   
"Where do you think your going?" Sara asked.   
"I'm going to get Claire back" he replied.   
"How?" Ian asked. "She's probably escaped or.. yeah she must have escaped." He held back a tear. Claire looked at him sorrowfully.

  
Sara patted Ian's arm.   
"I'm sure she's just fine." She smiled sweetly at him and she could feel him shiver in her arm.   
"Are you cold?" She asked looking at him perplexedly.   
"No it's just no one has smiled at me the way you just did" he smiled back at her. Sara almost melted. She had never seen him smile but she had tried to imagine it. It was better than she had thought. He had the rough face but his smile made him look like an angel. Gabe was still standing to the side watching what was happening between him. In a way he was happy for them. They seemed to be falling in love right before his eyes. On the other hand he was jelous and sad at the same time. He was jelous and sad because they were there together able to express there feelings without even saying a word, and he was stuck worrying over if he would ever be able to express his feelings to Claire, let alone ever see her again. He turned around to call another cab. 

Gabriel waved his arm and whistled for another taxi.   
"When you guys are done can we please go find Claire" he said being unduly harsh.   
"Huh?" Sara said as she seemed to snap out of a trance.   
"I said, can we go find Claire now?" he repeated with even more fierceness.   
"Fine have it your way" Ian said.

"Where do you think she would be?" Gabriel asked looking out the window of the taxi.   
"I have no idea. Maybe we should check back at Irons' place" Sara piped in.   
"Yeah and if she's not there I think I know where else to look" Ian replied looking at Sara.   
"Where?" said Gabriel looking at Ian suspiciously.   
"Probably at Sara's apartment."   
"Why would she go there?" Sara asked looking at Ian equally suspicious.   
"He seems to think that your the reason that she's been away from him so long. That your the reason she isn't in love with him. In other words he's going to lure you there and try to kill you, and if he doesn't succeed he's going to kill her." Ian bent his head forward as he was ashamed of his brother.   
"Oh" Sara said. She patted his arm and put her head on his shoulder.   
"I won't let him hurt you" he said determined.   
"I know" she smiled. "But I can defend myself you know." Ian smiled too.   
"Have you both lost focus here! He's going to kill Claire! Hey driver! Hurry up!" The driver sped up and they were soon in front of Iron's vast mansion.   
"I'll go in first" Ian said.   
"I'll follow" Sara said. Gabriel just sighed.   
When they got inside they went into the last place they saw Claire. Irons was sitting at the head of the table drinking wine. They could tell he had had quite a bit. 

"Well, if it isn't Ian" Irons said standing up slowly.   
"Hello Mr. Irons" Sara said moving up beside Ian.   
"Oh I see" he said looking at how close Sara was to Ian. "You two have bonded, of course you know this was all my doing" he said. Sara raised an eyebrow and quietly laughed. 'Yeah, sure' she thought.   
"Where's Claire?!" Gabe said pushing in between Sara and Ian.   
"How should I know!" he yelled out. "All I know is that they left down the passageway. Ian probably caught up to her by now though."   
"Where would he take her!" Gabriel said taking a step forward.   
"Ah, brave angel Gabriel. Going to save the day are you? I don't think so kid. You don't have a chance! He'll crush your bones into a thousand pieces! Just like he'll do to Claire" he smiled an evil smile. Gabe was furious.   
"You sick old man! Where the hell is she!" Sara grabbed him before he could charge at Irons.   
"Calm down Gabriel. We'll check my apartment and go from there ok? Let's go." She pushed him towards the door. Ian followed behind slowly but stopped at the door.   
"You know, you use to be my idol. Gabriel's right though. You are a sick old man." Sara walked in behind him and put her hand into his.   
"Come on Ian, let's go find Claire." She smiled at Ian and he smiled back. Then he turned back to Irons.   
"So how does it feel knowing I have everything you've ever wanted?" He turned to go.   
"You don't have the Witchblade!" Irons screamed at him. Without turning around Ian replied.   
"I never wanted it" and he walked out holding hands with Sara.

"Where are you taking me?" Claire said struggling to get the rope off her neck. Ian didn't answer. Claire struggled harder. They had exited the building and were now making their way down the alleyways near Sara's apartment.   
"I said, where are you taking me!" Claire screamed and tugged the rope backwards.   
"Where does it look like we're going." Ian scowled. He tugged the rope forwards and tightened his grip. He pulled the rope and put the rope around his knuckles until Claire was right behind him. Then he pulled out a pin from the back of his pants and dug it through the rope into his skin.   
"Don't try anything. Your not going anywhere." Claire just stared in shock.   
"You freakin' psycho! What the hell is your malfunction!" She tugged on the rope and Ian stopped and turned around to face her.   
"If I have to drag you to the apartment I will." He glared at her. Claire pulled on the rope again. In one swift movement Ian kicked her kneecap.   
"Damn it!" she screamed grabbing her knee. Then Ian picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started walking towards Sara's apartment. Claire was in to much pain to struggle. She just hung limply over his shoulder holding her knee. 

"Come on you guys, you can grope later! Pick up the pace!" Gabriel was running down the street towards Sara's apartment.   
"We aren't groping Gabriel! Slow down, there's no rush. We do want to have the advantage of surprise!" She screamed down the street as loud as she could. She doubted that he could hear her though. Sara and Ian were running down the street holding hands.   
"I have a better idea" Ian said stopping for just a second. In that second he reached over and picked Sara off her feet. He picked her up in his arms like he had when he first saw Claire. That brought a tear to his eye. He held it back though and started running again. Sara just smiled and relaxed in his arms. 'I know this isn't the right time for this but I have to admit, it's nice" she said to herself. She smiled. Gabriel looked back and frowned. He pushed himself harder. He knew he had to reach the apartment first. He didn't care about the element of surprise.

The stairs creaked as one person made their way up. From inside the apartment an oak front door flew forward swiftly and silently. It hit the floor landing as if it had hit a cloud. Boots crunched down on the wood as it grinded into the floor.   
"Ahh" Ian said stopping to admire the apartment.   
"Soon to be Home sweet Home." He smiled and took in the smells.   
"Well, come on. You should enjoy a bath." He walked with Claire into the bathroom. He set her on the edge of the bath and turned the water on. Claire was still clutching her knee. She was also wincing in pain.   
"Oh poor baby. Come hear let me see." He grabbed her knee forcefully and pulled it towards him. Claire whined and tried to get him away but the pain was to great and she fell back against the wall.   
"Oh, did I do that" he said giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could.   
"Shut up. Just shut up" she shot back.   
"Don't be so tempermental babe. Loosen up." He smiled. Claire shivered.   
"Since when are you the laid back easygoing type" she asked. Her forehead was starting to get sweaty. He looked up at her.   
"Time for a bath, come here." He leaned her forward and started to remove her shirt.   
"Get the hell off me!" she screamed desperately trying to push him away.   
"Fine, undress yourself. But I'll be back after I'm done setting up."   
"Setting up? Setting up what?" With that Ian got up and closed the door gracefully behind him. Claire finished undressing and slid slowly into the tub.   
"What the hell am I doing?" she mumbled to herself. Then another searing pain went up her leg and she leaned back to try and enjoy the water.  


Claire drifted into an uneasy sleep. She dreamt of the black of shadows. The unspeaking evil that lurks in the corner of everyone's mind. The fear that courses through everyone's veins. The picture of darkness itself. But she couldn't put a face to the darkness. Through her dreams crept a figure closer and closer. Watching her every move. She tried to move but she couldn't, it could smell her. She tried to run but it just got closer. She tried to scream, but it only echoed, no one answered. It was right behind her....   
AHHHHHHHH!!! Claire woke up and found herself surrounded by pillows and soft silk sheets. A cold sweat poured down her face. She looked back to see the pillows a little ways away from her. She scrambled toward them for comfort.   
'Where am I?' she thought to herself.   
"Your still in Sara's apartment" Ian said coolly as he walked in and sat at the end of the bed.   
"I must say though, you look absolutely fabulous wrapped up in those sheets." Claire quickly looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least I have clothes on' she thought. But then she froze. 'But how did I get these clothes on?' she looked up at him to see him smiling. She scowled and crinkled her face in dismay. Claire let go of the sheets and tried to stand up. Her leg hurt but she forced herself to stand anyways. 'At least he has good taste in clothes.' She was wearing another dress. Not the white one, and not the blue sundress though. This one was silk also. A black silk. It flowed as she walked and was snug but comfortable. It hung off of her shoulders ever so slightly. She hadn't even noticed but he was in a black tuxedo.   
"I didn't even know you owned decent clothes" she scowled.   
"Well, I've been full of surprises so far haven't I?" he smiled. 'He does have a nice smile' she thought. "What the hell am I saying?" she mumbled. 

Gabriel finally made it to Sara's apartment. His heart raced with the anticipation that Claire was upstairs. He leaned over to catch his breathe grabbing his right side, then he looked back down the street to see Ian holding Sara running as fast as he could. He wasn't even red in the face. He set Sara down when he reached the bottom of the stairs outside the apartment.   
"Are you ready?" Ian looked straight at Gabe.   
"Of course I am! Let's go!" He started up the stairs but Ian stopped him.   
"Don't try and be a hero. He isn't afraid to kill you."   
"Look I don't care as long as Claire is ok."   
"Yeah, well, you do something stupid and he'll kill her too... just remember that." Ian started up the steps but stopped for Sara. She was holding her head at the bottom of the stairs.   
"Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone. She didn't answer. He walked down a couple of steps and shook her shoulder.   
"Sara? Are you ok?" She shook her head.   
"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." She started walking up the steps. Gabriel followed and Ian held back. He looked up the building and noticed a fire escape. He looked at Gabe and Sara walking up the stairs and started climbing the fire escape. 'No matter what he says I know he's going to do something stupid' Ian said to himself. 'And I'm going to be there to save the day.' He secretly smiled to himself. Gabe and Sara soon reached the top of the stairs. Sara looked around for something to use for a weapon. She couldn't find anything. 'Damn' she thought.   
"Ready Ian... Ian?" Sara looked around for Ian. He was no where to be seen. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought.   
"I don't know" replied Gabriel.   
"What did you say?"   
"I said I don't know. As in I don't know what the hell is going on." He looked at her like she had 3 heads. She had the same look.   
"I didn't say that out loud..."   
"Oh." Was all Gabriel could say. Sara got ready to kick the door down. She shook what had just happened out of her head. 

"Hold up" Gabriel said. He leaned close to the side of the door. He took his index finger and pushed it. It fell with a thud to the floor.   
"Well there goes the surprise" Sara said.   
"No. There goes the doubt of them not being here" Gabriel retorted. Sara walked in first with fists raised. Gabriel walked in slowly. They both stopped in the middle of the room. All around them was candles. The whole room was filled with them. A nice table was set and scents filled the nostrils every time they took a breathe.   
"What the..." Sara trailed off.   
"Nice of you to join us." Ian stepped out from a darkened corner. Sara put her fists up higher.   
"Where's Claire?" Gabriel stepped forward.   
"She's getting ready" he replied smugly.   
"I want to see her."   
"In due time" he replied. Gabriel took another step toward Ian.   
"That will be far enough young Gabe" Ian said. He lifted up his jacket and pulled a gun from under it.   
"Guns now huh? Well, that's certainly new." Gabriel stopped walking but he kept his eyes on the bedroom door and Ian the whole time.   
"What, you figured out you couldn't kill anybody with your bare hands anymore." Sara looked back and forth between them. They both seemed surprisingly cool-headed. Ian laughed slightly.   
"Don't think you can intimidate me Gabriel. I know all of your secrets." Gabriel's face tensed. He grew angrier.   
"That's right. Kenneth told me. I know what you've been hiding from your "friends"." Gabriel started walking towards him again.   
"I don't think so Gabriel. I know you don't have any sense for your own life, but what about Claire." He stepped into the bedroom and returned with Claire's arm in his own.   
"Claire, are you ok?" Gabe asked with worry, and fear in his voice.   
"She can't hear you right now. I don't think her bracelet had a very good effect on her earlier. Well, that and the drug I gave her." Gabriel started walking towards them until he was almost directly in front of Ian.   
"No, no Gabriel. He pointed the gun at him but after seeing that didn't seem to make any difference. He pointed it at Claire. Gabriel stopped in his tracks. He put his arms up and backed away.   
"Alright, alright. You made your point." He took a few steps back.   
"Take a seat." Ian said pointing to a chair.   
"You too Sara." Sara obliged and sat down. 


End file.
